The Battle Against Apocalymon
by stargazer84
Summary: The Original team is sent back to the digital world to save it from a returning Apocalymon. But emotions and tempers run high as they reach thier destination. And the team discovers a power in one of thier friends that could save this world, or kill them
1. Drafted

Disclaimer: yada yada yada blah blah blah, you know the drill. I own nothing. Especially the songs that I might incorporate into this fic as well, they belong to their respected artists.

A/N: ok, I haven't done this in a while, so be gentle. Um… oh… in this story the ending of season 2 NEVER happened, so keep that in mind while reading this fic. The older group is about 19, and the younger group around 16. Other than that I hope you enjoy. R/R.

* * *

Chapter 1: Drafted

It was the first day of summer vacation. No more waking at the crack of dawn just to rush to get to the bus stop with a half a piece of toast hanging from your mouth. No, there was no rushing today just clear blue skies, warm breezes, the smell of fresh cut grass lingered in the air. Children and adults alike were out enjoying the splendor Mother Nature had created. Except for one.

What better way to kick off the start of your summer vacation than to sleep through half of it? That's what was in Tai Kamiya's mind, or would be if he was awake. In his room, there were strategically placed towels hanging from his windows to create a permanent midnight. The alarm clock was unplugged and currently awaiting to collect three months worth of dust. And his school uniform had been thrown carelessly into the pit of clothes in his closet. The perfect sleeping conditions. Well, it would have been, if only Tai had remembered to turn off his cell phone.

Tai groaned as the ringing slowly brought him back from his slumber. He cracked one glaring eye to his gym bag at the foot of his bed. Didn't this idiot realize that awaking Tai from sleep before one in the afternoon was like prodding a bear with a stick during mid-hibernation?

'What could be so important,' Tai thought as he climbed to the other end of his bed and reached into his bag, 'that…damn it Iz.' He snarled at his intrusive cell and switched it off. 'It's too early for computer babble.' And he flopped back onto his pillows hoping that he could get a few more hours of sleep. Unbeknownst to Tai, it would never come.

xxxxx

Across town, a frustrated young red head glared at his phone as he listened to the mechanical voice of Tai's voice mail pick up. Izzy hung up the phone and walked back over to his computer and began to type.

"Will join you as soon as possible. Getting the gang round up make take a while. Some don't like the morning hours. Be in touch."

With that he sent the email and packed his laptop into its case and left the apartment. After he locked the door Izzy set into a run towards the other side of town. Getting Tai awake was going to take the longest, but he needed his help getting everyone together. They were needed in the digital world.

xxxxx

Finally, Tai was entering into his dreams of a never ending summer, playing soccer until you could no longer see the ball, and taking long strolls on the beach with….. But he would never see who he would be walking with, for a new disturbance had once again woken. But this time it was coming from the door.

"Why?" Tai asked the ceiling as he untangled himself from his bed sheets. "I mean it's the _first day_ for crying out loud, can't you cut me a little slack."

He made his way down the hall as he continued to look to the ceiling for answers as the knocks continued.

"What!" he said as he flung the door open and yelled at the one who dared disturbed his sleep. "For God's sake Iz, can't it wait till later? I mean I had it all planned. Sleep until one, then breakfast, with a side of lunch, then dressed and ready for a few hours of soccer, home for dinner, shower, and then back to sleep. But, NO, let's wake Tai up and completely ruin all hopes of him keeping to his schedule. So, I ask you Izzy, what in God's name do you want?"

But Izzy, who was so short breath that it would take him another five minutes to catch it thus further aggravating Tai, didn't need to speak. He had removed his laptop during Tai's ranting and simply opened it to show Tai just what was so important.

"Dear God…"

"God…has nothing…to do…with that." Izzy panted.

"We have to tell the others. We'll meet in the park, by the big willow tree. You go on, I'll try and find Matt and Sora." Tai said as he hurried back to his room to get dressed.

Izzy rolled his eyes, put his laptop back in its case, and headed down the stairs ready to run around the city.

Tai grabbed the first pair of shorts he could find and the cleanest shirt from the pile in his closet. Yet, as he reached for his phone, pain took over the middle of his right arm.

"Ah… damn arm." He said, as he went over to his dresser and pulled out his arm brace from the top drawer. It was just after the incident in the park when Kari had gotten sick again due to his negligence that the young Tai had taken it upon himself to stay locked away in his room as a form of punishment. One night he had set a chair by the window so he could look out at the stars. But Tai had fallen asleep with his arm stretched out the window. It was when he had jerked in his sleep that the window pane came down upon his arm. It was a slight fracture, but it never healed properly. So every now and then Tai had to deal with the pain. But deep down inside, Tai always felt that he deserved this annoying twitch as a reminder of what could have happened to Kari and to be a better brother.

Sighing, Tai grabbed his phone and ran out the front door. As he ran down the street he hastily dialed Sora's cell. Only to realize what Izzy might have felt when he had hung up on him this morning.

'Great' Tai thought as he ran to the flower shop just a few blocks away. Hoping against all hopes that Sora would be working today. As he reached the shop, he peered into the window, hoping that she was working the register today. But he didn't see her. He entered the shop setting the small bell off above the door. Mrs. Takenouchi was helping a customer at the other end of the shop. She quietly excused herself, and made her way over to Tai.

"Hello Tai, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Actually I was wondering if Sora was working today, Mrs. Takenouchi." He said.

"No, she's off today. I believe she and Mimi were going to the studio this afternoon to watch Matt play. You might find them there." She said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Takenouchi. See you later." Tai said as he headed out the door.

xxxxx

The studio was filled with music as the Teenage Wolves practiced for the concert they were going to play in the park later that week to celebrate the beginning of summer. Outside a cluster of fans was awaiting the group to come out and sign posters or anything they had on them. As usual, Jun Motimiya was among them. But Matt had made it clear to security that only a handful of people were allowed through the door. Jun, not being one of them, had to wait like the rest and glare at any other female that got to go through. One of those girls happened to be a young red head that was personally escorted into the studio by Matt himself. The other was Mimi who just happened to be spending her summer vacation in town while her father worked in the office. The two girls sat at the opposite end of the studio listening to the band as they began their last song.

"I'd rather chase your shadow all my life

than be afraid of my own

I'd rather be with you

I'd rather not know

where I'll be than

be alone and convinced that I know

and the world keeps spinning round

my world's upside down

and I wouldn't change a thing

I've got nothing else to lose

I lost it all when I found you

and I wouldn't change a thing

no, you and I wouldn't change a thing"

Matt looked over at Sora and smiled as he continued to play. Mimi playfully nudged her, and Sora laughed and blushed at the same time.

"Everything I know has let me down

so I will just let go

let you turn me inside out

cause I know I'm not sure

about anything

but you wouldn't have it any other way

and the world keeps spinning round

my world's upside down

and I wouldn't change a thing

I've got nothing else to lose

I lost it all when I found you

and I wouldn't change a thing

no, you and I wouldn't change a thing

spinning turning watching burning

all my life has found its meaning

walking crawling climbing falling

all my life has found its meaning"

Tai had fought his way through the mass of obsessed girls outside the door and threw himself into the studio to get away from them. He locked the door as he caught his breath and made his way over to the girls.

"You and I wouldn't change a thing

no, you and I wouldn't change a thing"

Sora caught movement out of the corner of her eye and saw Tai making his way over to her.

"Tai. How are you?" she asked as Mimi too looked at him.

"Eww, why are you all sweaty? Have you been running?" she asked.

"Tai, what is it? What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"And the world keeps spinning round

my world's upside down

and I wouldn't change a thing."

Matt looked over to the girls again and saw Tai, who looked like he just came from a match talk in hushed tones. It was when the girls gasped and covered their mouths with their hands that he knew something was terribly wrong. Sora looked over at him with a troubled look, and he frowned back as he kept singing.

"I've got nothing else to lose

I lost it all when I found you

and I wouldn't change a thing

no, you and I wouldn't change a thing."

"I'll go tell Matt." Mimi said as she walked over to the band.

Sora looked back over to Tai, who had a very serious look on his face.

"How bad is it Tai?" she asked quietly searching his face for the answer.

"It's bad, Sor. But 'bad' doesn't even begin to describe it." He whispered as Matt joined them.

"Have we heard from any of them?" Matt asked.

"Not that I know of. Izzy's gathering the rest of the group; we're going to meet in the park. We can ask him when we get there." Tai said gravely.

The group nodded and began to collect there things. The trip to the park was a quiet one. No one knew what to say to each other, given the circumstances, they didn't know whether they should console one another, or tell each other that there is still hope. All these unanswered questions were running through their minds as they dodged their way through the playground and down a narrow path to the willow tree. Izzy had already set up his laptop on a nearby picnic table. As the older group joined the rest, tension ran high.

"I've just received another email from Gennai. It's worse than I thought, guys." Izzy said as he glanced up from his screen.

"What is it now, Iz?" Tai asked.

"Well first, a new bad guy is back and stronger than ever. He's got better minions than last time, and their doing most of the damage."

"Who is it, Izzy?" Sora asked.

"It's Apocalymon. And he's got a herd of Demidevimon roaming most of the islands. He's having them attack all the innocent digimon. And, well, from what Gennai has explained things aren't looking too bright. He also explained that some of the demidevimon have attacked a group of datamon who regulate and maintain the digiports. So going in might be easy, but it's leaving that could render us some trouble." He explained as the group hung on every word. "Hang on, I'm getting another message from Gennai. It says we're needed immediately, no word yet from our digimon, and remember to pack…"

"Pack what?" Matt asked.

"I think we were just drafted to spend the summer in the digital world." Sora said.

"Or longer." T.K, said.

"Wait guys, there's a P.S. Tell the youngsters to stay put. Just the originals are to come. Mustn't take chances on all coming. Will call for them if reinforcements are needed." Izzy said as he looked over to the eager awaiting group just in time to see their faces fall.

"What!" yelled Davis. "You mean I have to sit around here and do nothing, while T.K. gets to go and play hero in front of Kari!"

"Davis," Tai said as the young boy immediately focused all attention on his role model. "Gennai is right. There's no point in all of us going in and getting our asses served to us on a platter. If we can't handle it, we're gonna need help. So stay put."

Davis nodded, though he didn't like the idea of Kari going with T.K., he knew that if he disobeyed Tai, the consequences were endless.

"All right team, let's go home and pack. We'll meet at the school in one hour." Tai said as he, Kari and Sora all headed in the same direction back to their apartments.

xxxxx

Sora had been bustling throughout her room to find all that she needed. She knew that good old Joe would bring as much first aid stuff as possible, so she didn't worry about packing that. Her backpack was half full of water bottles, and she was about to start shoving her clothes in her bag as well when the doorbell rang. She hurried to the door, and found Tai leaning against the frame.

"Almost ready?" he asked when she opened the door.

"Almost, just putting some last minute things in my bag. Come in." She replied as moved to let him by. "Excuse the mess." She said as she re-entered her bedroom.

"Sora, it's me for Pete's sake. A few t-shirts neatly folded on the floor doesn't count as a mess. My mother would give any thing for my room to be as clean as yours." He said as he sat on her bed.

Sora laughed as she tried to put her remaining articles into her bag and successfully close it. She then went to her dresser and opened a drawer to pull out a few hair ties and began to tie her hair back.

"Ok, I'm ready." She said as she went to grab her bag.

The two left her apartment and made there way towards the school.

"Hey, Sora, I've been meaning to ask you something." Tai said nervously as he looked over to her.

"What?" she asked.

"Um… this thing…between you and Matt, I mean… um…is it serious…or…"

"Hey Tai! Sora! Come on, we're all waiting for you!" Kari yelled from the classroom window.

Tai frowned up at her, as he looked back at Sora who was an unusual shade of pink and had a keen interest of her shoes.

"Guess we should get going." He said as he made his way to the door.

Sora followed quietly. Deep down she didn't know whether or not things with Matt were serious. At times she felt like she was on top of the world with him. And then there were times he would be so frustrated over his band that she didn't feel safe around him. Those days she would leave him in his fits of rage and hang out with Tai at the soccer field. She knew it Matt was jealous of Tai. But truth be told, she always felt more comfortable around Tai than anyone else. He was easy going, easy to talk too. And at times, a shoulder to cry on. Tai was her protector, Matt was…well…she didn't know what he was. A boyfriend? A close friend? She wasn't sure. And now with Tai questioning her relationship with him, did it mean he still had feelings for her? Or was he looking out for her? So many confusing questions, so little answers.

"It's about time." Mimi said. "Even I was on time. What kept you?" she asked Sora with one eyebrow raised and glancing over at Tai.

"I didn't know what to pack." Sora said quietly as Matt found his way over to her.

"I was about to call you." He said to her. "Everything ok?"

"It will be once I find Biyomon." Sora replied as she made her way over to Izzy.

"The portal will be ready in just a moment. I'm just sending Gennai a quick email telling him we're on our way." Izzy said as he worked the keys of the computer.

"Kari, you sure you have everything?" Tai asked his sister.

"Yes, for the last time, Tai. I'm sure I brought everything I need." She replied as she rolled her eyes.

"All right guys, it's opened. Everyone ready?" Izzy asked as he gathered his things.

The group nodded, and hoisted their backpacks on their shoulders.

"Ok, remember to stick together, and let's be prepared for what's ahead." Tai said as he made his way over to the computer and held up his digivice.

It was an unusually slow process. Tai could remember going through most of these portals and it would be quick and painless. Yet this time, it seemed to take hours to get through, and every bit of him felt as though someone were ripping hundreds upon hundreds of band aids off his skin very slowly. It was when it reached his face that it became incredibly agonizing. He clenched his teeth, his eyes began to water, and just as he was about to yelp in pain he was hurdled to the ground.

Tai coughed, as he slowly raised himself off the ground. He looked behind him to find the television screen glow bright and Sora came barreling through. Tai got up and went to her aid. She looked as though she had gone through the same painful experience he did.

"Never felt like that before." She said as she got to her knees, and rubbed the back of her neck. It was when she really got a look around her that the pain seemed obsolete. "Holy hell."

The rest of the group came in the same fashion, each with their own bumps and bruises. Izzy made the comment of now knowing what it felt like to go through dial-up. But when they first caught a glimpse of what was in front of them they were speechless.

"My God… what happened here?" Joe said.

"What happens to a stockbroker when he loses everything?" Sora asked him.

"Um… he gets really depressed…and dramatically throws himself from a bridge." Joe answered.

"So theoretically, what happens when creatures, who possess their own weapons, become severely depressed?" Izzy asked.

"They destroy everything and anything in their path." Tai answered as he stared at the desolate lands before him. "We have a lot of work to do guys. Let's head out."

* * *

A/N: all right! Chapter 1 is complete! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review! And I'll get the next one up asap. Thanks! 


	2. The Forest of Hopelessness

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is the plot.

A/N: thanks for the reviews guys! Well here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy…

* * *

Chapter 2: The Forest of Hopelessness

Tai was the captain of his soccer team, he had led the same group of people for the last eight or nine years, and even gave a helping hand to the younger group when time permitted him to. But NEVER in all those years had they complained so much as they were now.

The group had been walking for a few hours through the charred forest, and all ready Mimi was complaining of being sweaty, Joe had his achy feet to whine about, and the rest were just hot. Tai had to keep himself from snapping at them, sure he was hot and tired to, but come on... if these guys took a good look around they would realize that they had nothing to be complaining about.

"Tai."

"What!" he yelled as he turned on the voice only to find Sora jump back slightly.

"Um…I think we lost a few." She said as she pointed back to the rest of the group who had now taken the time to sit.

Tai sighed as he retraced his steps back to the group.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"We're tired, Tai." Mimi whined.

"Yeah. Just give us five minutes." Joe said as he rubbed his feet.

"Have any of you looked around lately?" Tai asked them. "We don't have time to keep taking these petty little breaks. If you haven't noticed, this place is completely destroyed, and lots of innocent creatures no longer have homes to go to. Not to mention the fact that we still don't know if our digimon are even alive."

The resting group silently hung there heads in shame. They had all thought about not being able to reunite with their partners at least once or twice, but chose to push it from their minds.

"So excuse me for continuing onward on our quest." Tai said angrily and continued up the hill.

Tai was very close to losing faith in his friends, how could give up so easily? It was only the first day for crying out loud. It wasn't going to get any easier from here. Did they think this would only take the afternoon to cure? It was then that he heard the sound of running feet that he stopped. The rest of the digidestined were rushing to catch up with him. When suddenly he was tackled from the left. Tai was pinned to the ground by tight ropes and couldn't move to defend himself.

"Tai? Is that you?" Said the creature, which was on top of him.

Tai lifted his head to find a very green and pink plant life creature smiling down at him.

"Palmon?" he asked.

"Yes! Where's Mimi Tai? Is she here with you? Can I see her?" Palmon asked as she released her grip on Tai.

"Tai! Tai are you all right?" Kari called as she ran around the bend with the rest of the group.

"Mimi! Mimi!" Palmon yelled as she saw her pink haired friend appear.

"Oh Palmon!" Mimi shrieked as she hugged her old friend.

"We saw you get attacked by something, good thing it was just her, eh Tai?" T.K. said as he helped Tai off the ground.

"Yeah." Tai said as he rubbed his arms where Palmon had her grip.

"I'm so glad you're all here. This place is in so much trouble. I was just walking through the woods to see if any of my other plant friends were here, and then I saw this tall brown bush walking on the path. But it was you Tai!" Palmon said excitedly.

The group laughed at Tai. He had now been dubbed the walking brown bush. But Tai ignored their snickers and knelled down to talk to Palmon.

"Palmon, have you seen any of the others?" he asked seriously.

"Yes. I saw Gomamon a couple of days ago. He was trying to put out most of the fires the Impmon set here in the forest."

"Is that all?" Sora asked sadly.

"Well, I think I heard Tentomon was in a village not to far from here. The fires spread through most of this part of the island, so he might be restoring the electricity in most of the villages."

"Good ol' Tentomon." Izzy said relieved to hear of his partner.

"And I also heard some Grizzlymon say they heard that a few of us went over to File Island. I guess a few Icemon have frozen half the island. So they might be there to defrost it."

Tai looked up at the rest of the group. Sora, Matt and T.K. had hopeful faces that their digimon would be there using their fire attacks to help. Tai got off the ground and walked over to Izzy.

"See if you can find the nearest villages from here, and any ponds or lakes. We're gonna try and find them." Tai instructed Izzy.

Izzy began to type furiously on his computer. After a few minutes of searching, his laptop beeped, giving Izzy his answer.

"Primary village is about five miles north from here, Tai. And there's a small river just outside the town." Izzy said as he looked up from his computer.

"All you heard the man," Tai said as he clapped his hands, "North we go."

The group grabbed their bags and started to head up the hill. There was an air of relaxation now that they knew that their digimon had survived this brutal destruction. The group continued asking Palmon questions about what had been going on in the world they now had to protect. But she could only tell them what had gone on in this section of the island, for she hadn't left it since the damage had been inflicting.

"There are so many trees that have been uprooted and branches all over the place, that I've stayed here for the last few days just trying to clean it." She explained.

"It must be so creepy here at night, Palmon." Mimi said as she shivered in the mid- afternoon sun.

"Yeah, it can. Sometimes your mind plays tricks on you and you think you see things that aren't really there. And then there's the wind…" Palmon explained but stopped when the subject seemed to get too scary for her.

"What about the wind?" Sora asked as she turned her head towards the small plant.

"Well, really late at night, when the wind starts to pick up, it's almost as though the wind is telling you things as it blows. Bad things, things that aren't true. It's scary." She said as she wrapped her arms around her.

Sora looked to Tai, who seemed concerned but just played it off as if it was nothing.

"It was probably like you said, Palmon. Your imagination is just playing tricks on you." He said comforting her.

The group remained silent for most of the remainder of the journey. Climbing the hill had become quite the challenge in the hot sun. It was when Kari had tripped and cut her knee that Tai told the destined to rest for a while. Tai watched as Joe sat Kari on a nearby rock, and gently cleaned out her scrap.

Matt had taken solace under a tree that still had a few leaves on a branch. He took out a little notebook and began to write. Sora walked over to him and offered him a water bottle, which he brushed away without looking up at her.

"What are you writing?" She asked.

But once again he brushed her off as he continued to scribble. Sora looked crestfallen as she walked away from him. Tai frowned as he watched the young couple. Truth be told, he never got over the fact that Matt had stolen her heart. Ever since they had started dating, it had changed their friendship. Matt had become cold, overprotective, and at times possessive. Sora had become somewhat distant, afraid that if she remained as close to him as they had once been Matt would get ideas in his head. Thus, creating yet another Matt and Taichi war.

Kari had been given a clean bill of health, with a bandage wrapped around her knee. Tai thanked Joe as the tall, blue-haired man sat with him. Tai watched as Joe kept glancing over at Mimi, who was having a very animated conversation with her digimon. Tai smiled as he nudged Joe, who blushed in response.

"Hey Sora. Where are going?" Called T.K. causing the rest to look up.

"I just wanted to get a close look at these trees." She called back.

Sora wondered up to one of the dead looking trees. She wanted to get a good look at what had destroyed them. She slowly placed her hand on its bark, as she looked up at its branches. It seemed it had been hit in the middle of its base, that's where the tree was more charred. She reached up to one of its lower branches and brought it closer to her face. She broke off put of the twig, and was surprised to see green. She looked back at the tree with a confused look on her face. There was no way it could still be living. It had taken so much damage.

"Guys, these trees are still alive." She said as she turned to the group, but before she could take a step in their direction, the tree attacked.

Sora had been thrown back against the tree as its branches slowly wrapped around her entire body. Her screams were muffled as the branches wrapped around her mouth. Her eyes were wide as she felt the branches tighten around her.

"Sora!" Tai yelled as he jumped to his feet.

"Hang on, Sor!" Matt yelled as the rest of the group ran over to her.

Tai was ready to have the digimon attack, when he realized the only one present was Palmon. He looked back at Mimi, as she looked to her partner. Palmon quickly made her way to the front of the group, ready for action.

Sora was wincing in pain as the branches tightened around her. It was when the tree had cried out an attack that Sora's eyes had become wide and slowly began to close.

"What's it doing to her!" Tai yelled to Izzy.

"It's a Woodmon, Tai. It's using its Branch Drain on her." He said as he typed away on his laptop.

"Quick, Palmon! Do something." Mimi yelled.

Palmon shot out her Poison Ivy attack, only to have the Woodmon's branches wrap around her vines. She quickly pulled back, breaking some of its branches.

"I can't Mimi. It'll drain me too."

"Tai, the Woodmon will suck the energy of its enemy until their…dead. The only weakness it has is fire." Izzy explained with a panicked look on his face.

"I have matches in my pack." Joe called out.

"No. We can't burn it, Sora is in the way." Tai yelled out as he tried to think of a way to help her.

It was when Sora had started to slump against the branches that the Digidestined started to panic. When suddenly it seemed God had been watching and sent a bolt of lightening crashing onto the tree, causing it to release its grip on Sora. As she fell to the ground the top of the tree caught flame. Tai and Matt quickly rushed over to her to pull her away. Matt had gotten to her first and cradled her to safety. Tai turned to the blazing tree, as it attempted to put itself out. He then looked up at the sky and saw it was just as blue now as it was before the attack. He shrugged it off as he turned to his friends, who were surrounding Sora, only to come face to face with a pair of big yellow eyes.

"Ah!" he yelled as he jumped back.

"Greetings Tai!" The digimon said.

"Tentomon?" asked Tai. "You gave me a heart attack. Hey Izzy! Look who's here." He yelled as he pointed at the flying insect.

"Tentomon!" Izzy yelled as he stood to greet his old friend. "I should have known it was you that sent the lightening."

"I heard yelling from the village, so I thought I would come and see what the predicament was. And here you were." Tentomon explained.

Joe was examining Sora for any serious injuries. Her breathing had returned to normal, but she had bruises on her arms and legs, and scratches on her face and neck from struggling. Joe went into his bag and took out a small vile filled with little white crystals. He opened the vile and passed it back and forth in front of Sora's nose. She jerked suddenly, and started to cough as she brushed the smelling salts away.

"Are you ok, Sora?" Mimi asked looking worried.

"Yeah, just sore." She said as she slowly sat up wincing.

"Does your chest hurt at all Sora?" Joe asked as he took out his stethoscope.

"A little, but I don't think any ribs are broken." She said rubbing her arms.

"Let me take a listen, just in case. Deep breath in…good…Another…good…one more…excellent. You're fine. Let me just clean those cuts, and you'll be as good as new." He said with a smile.

Sora smiled back and looked up at the rest, finding they seemed quite relieved at the diagnose. Matt sat with her as Joe patched her up. Tai paced back and forth in biting on his thumbnail as Joe worked.

"Tai…" Sora called to him.

Tai stopped and looked at her with his eyebrows raised, thumb still in his mouth.

"Stop pacing, you're making me nervous." She said smiling. "That's enough Joe. I'll survive." She said as she refused another band aid and got to her feet.

"All right troops." Tai said. "Why don't we get to the village and call it a day."

* * *

A/N: All right, chapter 2 is done. Sorry it took so long, inspiration comes in some amounts. Anyways, review please. 


	3. A Destined’s Job is Never Done

Disclaimer: ……..don't own……

A/N: Ok, chapter 3 is up and running! Enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 3: A Destined's Job is Never Done

On their way down the hill, the environment around them didn't progress. Trees were still charred, grass had been turned to ash, and the rocks beneath their feet were still warm from the fires, making their feet sweat and burn. Tentomon had told them he had met quite a few unhappy digimon within the last few weeks. But they weren't destroying the land at that point, they just cried most of the time. It was just two days ago that they had started ruining their world around them. Tentomon had said that he decided to stay at Primary village during that time. He felt he should be near to help protect the village with Elecmon. But warned them that things weren't much better there.

When they came around the bend they could see what he was talking about. The once bright and cheery village was now covered in soot. The windows in the nearby buildings were cracked from the heat. But worst of all was the green where the eggs had lay. Kari had dropped to her knees in front of one of the eggs, and slowly reached out for it. It was prematurely cracked on one side. One hand went to her mouth as she gasped. T.K. put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Sora slowly took the sight in, trying with all her might not to shed the tears in her eyes. She closed her eyes, and tried to regain her composure as she softly sniffed. She walked over to an egg that seemed to be intact and picked it up. It had soft pink and yellow swirls on its shell, and warm from the sun. She clutched tenderly to her chest as she turned to look around at the rest of the eggs.

Palmon had brought over tow parts of an egg over to a tear stained Mimi. She held them out for her human partner to take.

"All's we need is some glue, and they'll be good as new." She said quietly.

"No, Palmon. They can't be fixed." Mimi said as she placed the broken shells back on the ground.

Joe had taken his stethoscope back out and made his rounds from egg to egg. Shaking his head sadly at those that didn't make it, and collected those that still had a chance. Matt and Izzy helped him sort the eggs. Taking care of those that were still alive. But respectfully discarding the ones Joe shook his head at. Joe looked over to Sora, who was still cradling the small egg and made his way over to her.

Sora looked up at Joe with a concerning look. Joe put the stethoscope in his ears and took a listen. Sora waited for him to give his diagnoses, all while her heartbeat and mind was racing. 'What if it didn't make it? What did this poor creature ever do to deserve this? Please God…'

"It's ok. I can hear it moving in there. I wouldn't be surprised if it hatched soon. Why don't I put it with the others?" Joe said as he held his hands out to take it.

"No. I…I think I'll watch this one for a while, Joe. Thanks." She said as she held it protectively.

"Always the mother, eh Sora." Joe said with a smile and turned to finish his job.

Sora gave him a half smile as she stroked the shell. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and turned to find its owner. Tai stood behind her with a look of sorrow, yet strength in his eyes. He looked at her arms to see what she was holding.

"Whatcha got there?" he asked.

"An egg. I won't know what it is until it's hatched." She explained as she showed him the small egg.

"Do you plan on keeping it?" he asked.

"Just until it's come out. I want to make sure it's ok. Joe said it might hatch soon." She said as she cradled the small creature.

Tai nodded. "I think we should stay here until we know things will be all right without us." He said as looked over to the rest of the group.

They were all helping Joe in any way they could. Mimi had taken some of the water bottles and poured it in a basin for eggs that were too warm. Kari was wrapping the cooler eggs in their sleeping bags with T.K. by her side. Tai felt a slight tug on his pants and looked down.

"Thank you for coming so soon." Elecmon said staring up at Tai and Sora. "As you can see, things aren't that good here."

"We'll stay as long as you need us." Sora said to the protector of the small eggs.

Elecmon nodded. "It's most appreciated."

"Hey Matt!" Tai called out to his blond friend. "Why don't we start building new playpens?"

Matt nodded and followed Tai over to where a bunch of fallen branches laid, and started their new project. Sora had asked Elecmon for a pail and some cloths so that she may start cleaning the soot from the decorative building blocks.

The hot afternoon had drifted into a warm dusk, as the digidestined worked harder than ever to get the village as restored as they could. Sora had gone through pail after pail of water to get as much dirt off the care area as possible. Kari and T.K. had managed to stuff as many eggs in a sleeping bag as possible. And Mimi was continually turning the eggs in the cool water and refreshing the water every hour or so. After quite the architectural argument of how to assemble a playpen, Matt and Tai decided that they would each build there own design and let the babies decide which they liked better. The group had decided to take a break, and relax in the warm breeze the sunset brought.

Sora sat a little further away from the rest of the group. She watched the sky slowly turn from blue to the soft hues of pink, red, and yellow. The small egg sat in her lap as she daydreamed.

Tai talked with the rest of the group as he noticed that Sora wasn't with them. He looked around and found her near the edge of the woods just staring into space. He excused himself from his friends and walked over to her. Just as he opened his mouth to ask her why she wasn't with the rest of them she jumped out of her reverie, and looked to her lap. The small egg was shaking in her lap. She carefully picked it up as the top of the egg started to crack. Slowly the small digimon pushed itself out of its shell and looked at Sora with great big eyes.

"Would you look at that." Tai said as he leaned over with his hands on his knees.

"Oh my. What is it Tai?" Sora asked as she looked at the small seed-like baby affectionately.

"I don't know Sora. We'll have to ask Elecmon. Shy little fellow isn't he?" he said as the baby took shelter in Sora's arms.

"Well, he's probably been through hell. Hey little guy." She said as she pulled the digimon back and gently put him on the ground.

He jumped about using its tail and went over to sniff Tai's leg, only to have it be attacked by its fur. Sora laughed as Tai brushed all its fur from his shoes and leg with a frown.

"Guess he doesn't like you." She said as he sat next to her.

"What else is new." He said as he shook his head at the small seed. "How are feeling by the way?" he asked as he looked over at her.

"Like I was hugged by a Grizzlymon." She said as she watched her new friend scamper a little ways away just to run back to her lap shaking. She looked back at Tai, "Oh Tai! Don't give me that look. I'm fine. Really. I can hold my own, you know." She said convincingly as she picked up her little friend from her lap and put him back on the ground.

They watched as he carefully made his way over to the rows of broken shells. Elecmon had taken it upon himself to discard the eggs. The little leaf had jumped its way to Elecmon's side and had looked at the broken eggs curiously. He slowly nudged one of the broken eggs with its nose, and looked up at Elecmon with a sad questioning look. Elecmon picked the young one up and brought it back over to Sora.

"You're very lucky, bearer of love." He said as he handed the baby over to her.

"Why's that?" Tai asked.

"You're holding a Popomon, an endangered digimon. He may seem to be a bit timid now, but when he evolves into a Leormon, he will be a great protector of these lands. An excellent ally for future battles, seeing as he has taken to you." Elecmon said as he patted the baby on the head and walked away.

* * *

"Tai, can we talk to you?" Joe asked the young leader.

The destined had decided to retire to their rooms in Elecmon's home for the night. Tai was making his way to a bed that was screaming his name out. He had many hours of watching the back of his eyelids awaiting him. But as fate would have it, it wasn't going to happen. Tai bit his lip as once again he looked to the ceiling for the answers to his silent questions of why he always denied to joys of sleep. He turned to Joe and Izzy, softly growling at them, but found looks of concern and bewilder.

"What's wrong?" he asked them.

"Let's go into the kitchen." Joe advised before Izzy got a word out. "I don't want to worry the others, so I feel we speak in private."

The boys sat at the small table and Izzy took out his laptop and turned it towards Tai. The screen bore what looked to be a medical chart along with information on the Woodmon they had encountered that afternoon.

"It's Sora. Tai, I didn't want to say anything in front of the group this afternoon, but I've been trying to understand how in the world she survived that attack." Joe said seriously.

"When Joe came to me today, Tai, I started doing some research on the Woodmon. First of all the Woodmon is immensely strong. The hold that it had on Sora would have…I'm sorry, _should have_ crushed her." Izzy explained.

"Her ribs should have lodged into her lungs. Her arms should have been broken in various places, but she managed to come out of that attack with mere scraps and bruises." Joe pointed out.

"Also, the Woodmon's attack that it used on her, the Branch Drain, should have sucked the life out of her. Tai, there's no way she should have been able to survive that." Izzy said as he pointed to all the facts on his screen.

Tai looked at them as though they were crazy.

"Guys, don't you think you're exaggerating a little? I mean, yeah, she was attacked pretty badly, but Sora's a strong girl, she wouldn't have let herself die without a fight. You guys are just rusty, you'll get used to fighting these creatures again. But for now, I think we all need to go to sleep." Tai said as he got up.

"But Tai…" Izzy started.

"Night guys." He called as he left the room.

Joe and Izzy looked at each other and shook there heads. They too got up and made their way to bed.

* * *

The next day brought storm clouds over the small village. Sora was delighted to hear thunder in the distance as she made her way to the kitchen for breakfast. She carried the small Popomon with her, it seemed he wasn't as thrilled as she when it came to thunderstorms. He stayed in her arms shaking slightly and cooing as he looked to Sora for comfort. She smiled down at her friend and patted him gently.

"Don't worry little guy, it won't hurt you." She whispered to it as she entered the kitchen.

Kari was nudging T.K. with her elbow trying to get him to sit up at the table, where he currently used his plate as a pillow. Mimi was brushing the sleep and clumped mascara out of her eyes while her sleeping eye mask sat upon her pink head. Izzy yawned as he softly typed on his computer. Joe and Matt where at the stove making breakfast and Tai was no where in sight. Sora looked to Kari, who answered her before she had a chance ask.

"Did you honestly think Tai would wake up before 11?"

Sora shook her head as she sat next to Mimi, muttering what sounded like 'stupid Tai.' Mimi looked over at her and noticed she was holding a small quivering digimon.

"Oh! Where did you find such a cutie, Sora?" she squealed.

"He hatched yesterday, he's a Popomon. He won't let me out of his sight, the poor thing." Sora explained.

"Biyomon's gonna be jealous when she finds out you have a new digimon friend." Mimi said as she wiggled her finger in front of the seed-like digimon's face.

"Oh, I don't plan on leaving with him. No, he'll stay here with Elecmon, and hopefully digivolve. He could come in handy later." She said as she looked down at the smiling digimon.

"Food's ready. T.K. wake up!" Matt said as he and Joe brought the food over to the table.

Out of nowhere Tai burst into the room and sat next to his sister ready for whatever was cooked. Although, anything was better than what his mother made at home. Sora and Kari rolled there eyes at him as they helped themselves to toast and eggs.

"Food is Tai's natural alarm clock, except if it's mom's." Kari explained to her friends.

The group laughed as Tai nodded in agreement.

"Although, there was that one time she said that Kari had made Belgian Waffles, and squeezed fresh orange juice for everyone, just to get me out of bed. Breakfast ended up to be some sort of tofu egg thing, low carb toast, and orange colored water." Tai said with his mouth half full of food and a grimace on his face.

"That's nothing. One time my dad tried to make spaghetti for T.K. and I and burned it." Matt told them.

"How do you burn spaghetti?" Sora asked him.

"I asked him the same thing." Matt laughed. "Needless to say, we had take-out that night."

"That was best pizza I ever had." T.K. told them as he reminisced.

Sora fed her little friend a tiny piece of toast, which it accepted whole-heartedly. When he finished he gave a small hiccup, which caused the girls to 'aww' at the sight. The small Popomon blushed and curled up in Sora's lap. Elecmon had entered the kitchen, with good news and bad news.

"Well, the good news is the rain will wash away a lot of the soot from the village, but the bad news is the rain will enter the buildings with cracked windows. So we will have to board them up until we get replacements." He told them.

Tai nodded. "Ok, Girls, why don't you take care of the buildings near the nursery, and the rest of us will start by the entrance of the village."

Sora stood and handed the small Popomon to Elecmon, as she prepared to head out. She heard a soft, sad coo come from it as she neared the door. She smiled at it and assured it that she wouldn't be too long.

A majority of the broken windows were on the east side of the village. So most of the day was spent boarding up the backs of the buildings. There were many a splintered hand, and hammer crushed thumbs. There was even a moment of emergency when Mimi broke a nail, but all in all, the outcome was rewarding. The group stood outside in the rain and admired their handy work.

"Good job, guys." Tai said as he slapped Matt and Joe on the back. Then rubbed his hands together. "Who's up for lunch?" he asked as he made his way back to Elecmon's small house. Tai was busy listing off the foods he was craving to see another attack on his person coming.

"Tai! Tai!" the voice yelled as he knocked Tai to the ground and started to jump on his no-longer-hungry-but-sore stomach. "I missed you Tai!"

Once again Tai was forced to arch his neck to see who had jumped him this time, but was elated to find his very yellow, very happy digimon smiling down at him.

"Agumon! What…what are you doing here? I thought you were deicing Server." Tai said as he sat up and hugged his friend.

"We were Tai. And then Gennai told us that you were here, and that he would take care of the rest. Although, there was only a small amount of ice left, we would have finished it with one more attack from each of us." The lizard-like creature explained.

"Figures." Tai said as he stood. "Where are the others, Agumon?"

"Oh, they're inside. One of the babies sprayed out a bunch of its hair into Biyomon's food. I don't think he likes her very much." Agumon laughed.

Tai looked back at Sora to find her walking back towards the house to solve the problem. The rest of the team followed her eager to see their partners. They entered the house to find Gatomon hissing at the baby who was in Gabumon's care.

"He doesn't know any better, guys." Patamon tried to explain.

"First he sheds all his hair in my food, then he jumps on Gatomon's tail, he's a little pest." Biyomon said annoyingly.

"He's just a baby, Bi. You know that. You were exactly like that when I first met you." Sora said as she took the baby from Gabumon and brought him closer to her bird friend. "He's just scared, because he doesn't know you. Give him time." She said as she made Biyomon pet him with her wing. The little leaf cooed, and started to cuddle up to the wing. "See, he likes you already."

"I guess he does." The pink bird said as she carefully took the baby with a smile.

"Go on, Gatomon. Go apologize to him." Kari said to her feline friend.

Gatomon sighed as she walked over to Biyomon. "Sorry little guy." She said as she gave it a quick pat, and then turned back to Kari.

"I've prepared some sandwiches for you all, in case you were hungry after all that work." Elecmon said as he came into the hallway.

Tai looked as though he could kiss the digimon for reading his mind and hurried into the kitchen with Agumon right behind him. The group shortly followed, and enjoyed a pleasant lunch with their partners as they discussed what had been going on back home. But digimon, the simple minded creatures that they are, don't exactly know what the word 'private' means when it comes to certain subjects.

"So Sora, did you tell Matt that you aren't sure you love him yet?" Biyomon said as she pulled on Sora's sleeve.

The question silenced all conversations at the table. Sora slightly spit out her drink as her friend finished. She put her hand to mouth to stop her water from dripping to her chin. She couldn't breathe, let alone look at anyone at the table. She felt herself go red, and let out a slight laugh as she turned to her bird friend.

"Um…Bi…there are certain things that shouldn't be said in front of others." She whispered.

"Oh, and that's one of them?" she asked.

"Yeah." Sora answered. "Excuse me." She said as she dropped her napkin on the table and quickly left the room.

Tai watched her go down the hall, and heard the front door close behind her. Tai looked across the table and saw Mimi staring at him. She mouthed, 'I'll handle him.' glancing at Matt. And then nudged her head towards the door that their red headed friend just departed from. She put a hand on Matt's arm, as Tai quietly left the room.

He shut the squeaky door silently behind him. He looked up and down the street, but there was no sign Sora. It was growing dark, and the sky seemed as though it would rip open at any moment. Tai would have started to worry, but Sora was one of his best friends, and he knew her like no one else did. So when the thunder rumbled from the north, he started to run in that direction. Only Sora would find solace in a thunderstorm.


	4. Hearts Broken and Hearts a New

Disclaimer: not mine

A/N: Awesome…over 200 hits, thanks guys! Anyways here's chapter 4 for you. R/R!

* * *

Chapter 4: Hearts Broken and Hearts a New

Tai ran through the woods, wind and rain whipping at his face and outer extremities. He had found a path through the rotting trees, hoping the Sora had taken this same one. He just hoped that she wasn't being attacked by anything that would permit her from yelling. As he skid down the hill, a flash of red caught his eye. Down by the banks of the river, she sat with her knees tucked under chin, soaked through, and tears mixing with the rain on her face. Tai sighed at the sight as he carefully made his way down to her. He knew that she felt his presence, for she quickly wiped her face before picking up her head.

"It's just like the first summer we were here all over again Tai." She said as he sat next to her in the mud.

Tai looked at her with confusion on his face. She looked right in his eyes, face full of sadness, and uncertainty.

"I don't know whether or not I know how to love. I mean I love my parents, I love my friends, I…I care for Matt, but it's like Biyomon said, I'm not sure if I love him. I don't know how to love someone in the way Matt wants. I think I'm just hurting him." She said as fresh tears escaped her eyes.

Tai looked at her sadly. "I have to admit Sora, I'm not sure I can help you. I can only tell you what I told you four years ago. Matt is lucky to have you, just follow what your heart is saying. Only there you'll find the answers you need."

Sora looked away from her best friend and searched her reflection in the water. She closed her eyes as if searching deep within her soul to answer the question she so desperately needed. After a few minutes she sighed and slowly opened her eyes. She looked back at Tai, with certainty.

"Tai, I…" she started but was interrupted when Tai was splashed with a small wave of water.

As he spit out the clean river water, he stood to face his attacker. He wasn't going to take this anymore, enough of the tackling, enough of the abuse. His fists were balled, mouth in a snarl, and eyes glaring. He looked at the water…nothing was there.

"Geez, Tai. You need to learn to relax." A small chuckling voice came from his side.

Tai looked down to find a laughing seal-like digimon.

"Your reaction was priceless though." Laughed Gomamon as he rolled on his back.

"Damn creatures." Tai said as he received a slap from Sora. "What? Ever since I got here they've done nothing but abuse me."

"Umm…Sora…" a voice called from the path.

Matt was standing there watching the scene. "Could I have a moment?"

Sora looked to Tai, who put his hand on his heart to remind her of what he said.

"Come on, Gom, I'll take you to back to see Joe." He said as he passed Matt on the bank.

When Tai had reached to path he glanced back. Matt was helping Sora stand, and he gently took her hand in his. He turned away; it was none of his business to watch the young couple. Tai admitted to himself that he was envious of their relationship, jealous of the fact Matt got Sora in the end, but he would never destroy what they had. He would always be the best friend, the third wheel, and in his mind he was ok with that. But his heart disagreed painfully.

Tai was alone. It was hard for the leader of the destined to be as close to these people when he knew the next command he gave his friends could ultimately kill them. He knew if he ever told anyone about the loneliness that swelled inside of him, they would never believe him. It was too hard to believe anyone could be so alone in the role of a hero.

Tai lived in the shadows. Forced into the darkness where things exists, but aren't meant to be seen. It hurt him to watch her form his obscure hiding place. It broke his heart to watch her look longingly at another.

He remembered the days just after the two had announced their courtship. By day he was a boy who, by all outward appearances, looked normal and happy. Yet as night cascaded over the earth, he would collapse onto his bed with tears rolling down his face. If his pillows had the power to speak they would tell of the sleepless nights of a heartbroken boy cradling it within his arms, sobbing for a love lost. It would tell of eyes which once held the look of courage and daring, now wept as his world had come crashing to an end.

This wasn't him. He was disgusted at how he had lived a false life all these years. Wearing a mask of happiness when time called for him to be forcibly cheerful. What pained him the most was the fact that Matt was clueless to what she wanted, what her heart called yearned for. He was unaware as her heart suffered silently for him. Matt was always surrounded by beautiful fans that had fallen in love with him, and he too had fallen for them. But they always lacked something, and for that reason it never lasted. But Tai saw it, he witnessed it just yesterday. It was the way her heart broke, it silently broke every time he brushed her off, every time he looked at one of fans.

There they stood. Three friends that would forever be locked into a tango of sorrow. Starting with Matt and eventually ending with Tai.

Tai shook his head. No. He would not let himself fall into that pit of despair again. He had to be strong, he still needed to lead this group through this world, and get them home alive. He would not let love life get in the way of their safety. He had too much depending on him. As Tai entered the village he was readying his nerves to be coated with steel armor. But one touch was able to melt that steel, one touch that made his heart soar, one touch from her.

Her soft hand was gently holding his arm back to keep him from going any further. He turned and found her gasping for air. She had obviously run to catch up to him. The whites of her eyes were still a soft hue of pink from her tears, but it only made her ruby eyes that much more beautiful. Her pale skin was hot from the run and her soaking wet hair framed it perfectly. She couldn't look more angelic in Tai's eyes.

"We broke up." She said softly.

Tai looked shocked at her statement. She smiled at him.

"You told me to follow my heart that December and I thought I chose the right path, but it only led me to a dead end." She explained. "So I retraced my steps, and I find myself again at another fork in the road. One way leads me into the unknown, a path of temporary loneliness. But the other…it leads to you Tai."

She brushed his hair from face, and gently stroked her cheek. Tai closed his eyes at the pleasure of feeling her skin upon his, but sighed. He gently took her hand away from his face, and held it within his own.

"Sora," he began as he looked at their hands. "I love you, but right now I think we need to wait."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she frowned at him.

"I don't want you to rush into a relationship so soon after breaking up with Matt. The last thing we need right now is to make rash decisions. You know I'll wait for you. I've made it this far, haven't I?" he said with a small smile.

Sora nodded and smiled back at him. "Thank you, Tai." She said as she gave him a hug.

Tai didn't want to let go of her. She smelled of vanilla and strawberries, it was intoxicating to him. But he knew he had to let her go, otherwise he would be the world's biggest hypocrite. So with great trepidation, he pushed her back to arms length. She gave him a soft smile, and move walk back to the house. Tai watched her walk with a new air in her stride.

"Tai? Tai... do I need to splash you again?" Gomamon asked him as he waited.

"You do, and I personally turn you into a fur coat." Tai said as he kept his eyes on the redhead. "All right, come on you furry fish, let's go find Joe."

* * *

Dinner was needless to say awkward. All the rest of the group knew is that the three each came in on their own at different times. The meal was silent, save for someone asking to pass the salt. One by one the destined left the table with great relief that the meal was over and left for their rooms. Tai was the last at the table. He slowly stroked the sleeping Popomon, who had befriended him just that afternoon. He had decided that the village no longer needed their help, and that it was time for the group to head out in the morning.

Tai gently stood up so not to wake the small creature and headed to the bedrooms. One by one he gently knocked on each door and told his friends that they should be packed and ready to leave in the morning. Tai had great pleasure in scaring the crap out of T.K. as he banged on Kari's door. And it didn't help that Kari couldn't yell back at him, he just merely put a finger to his mouth and pointed at the sleeping digimon. He left her room with a laugh. Next was Matt. Tai gave a soft knock and slowly opened the door.

"Hey." He said cautiously.

Matt was sitting on his bed, writing in his notebook. He looked up and put his book aside. He nodded to Tai, allowing him to enter the room.

"Umm… just wanted to tell you we're going to head out in the morning. There's nothing more we can do here. That's all." Tai said as he made his way back to the door.

"She chose you, you know." Matt said suddenly, making Tai stop. "You know I always had a feeling she still loved you. I just hoped she would let you go."

"We aren't seeing each other, Matt." Tai told him. "I told her it didn't feel right."

Matt got up and held out his hand to Tai. Tai looked at it for a second, the shifted the slumbering baby over to his other side so he could shake Matt's hand.

"You're a good friend, Tai." Matt said as he grabbed Tai's hand.

"Yeah." He said quietly and left the room.

"God, this hard." He said to the small creature as he stirred and knocked on Sora's door.

She opened it and smiled at him. She moved back to let him in.

"Oh, you didn't have to hold him the entire time he slept Tai. You could have put him with the others." She said as she went to take it.

"What can I say, I think I've grown to like him." He said as he handed him over to her. "Plus Kari couldn't yell at me for tormenting T.K. a few minutes ago. The little guy could come in handy."

Sora giggled as she put the small creature on her bed. "So what's up?" she asked.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning." He repeated.

"Ok. I guess I have pick up then." She laughed as she pointed to her clothes on the floor. "Where are we going?"

"I guess we'll just follow that path we were on today and see if Izzy can tell us where it leads. And we'll just keep going 'til Gennai sends another email." He said.

"Sounds like a plan. Umm… are you ok?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah. Look, I know it's going to be hard for us these next few days, but let's just try to be casual in front of the others. We don't need them to get ideas in their heads that aren't true." He said confidently.

"Right. Ok, then. Well, I… guess I should pack. Goodnight Tai." She said as she opened the door for him.

"Night Sor." He said as she softly shut her door.

Tai would have liked nothing more than to slam his head against the wall a couple times. Who was he kidding? Act casual? Especially now that she was single. This was going to be hell.

'No!' he yelled at himself as he made his way to his room. 'You've done this for four years, Kamiya. Just pretend as if nothing happened and you'll make it. Put your mask back on, and it'll be ok. That's it Taichi, she's just your best friend. Your wonderful, beautiful, intelligent, currently single best friend. Oh shit.' He thought as he buried his head into his pillow.

"Tai are you ok?" his digimon asked.

"I'm fine, Ag." He muffled through his pillow. "Just tired. Goodnight."

* * *

The next few days were filled with bright blue skies with puffy white clouds, warm sunshine, and the smell of flowers and grass. The path by the river had taken the digidestined away from the desolate waste lands and into lands they were used to traveling in. Tall pine trees, lush greens, exotic flowers and the sounds of wildlife all around. Granted the destroyed forest gave fewer hiding places for evil digimon to hide, and they team was able to see around the bends of the paths. Sure, they were happy to be around life, but it offered no comfort. Around the bends came the unexpected. Within the thick wood, the enemy lied.

The group came into a small clearing. It was hear that Tai let the others take a break. Sora sat on a rock near Kari. Kari looked over at her. She was making some sort of net out of a strong leaf and some broken branches.

Up the path a ways, Tai had walked up to a trees that had, what looked like apples, growing from it. He jumped, trying to reach one of its shorter branches, but missed by inches. He glared at the branch, and then looked back at the group.

"Hey Matt! Come give me boost." Tai said as he pointed at the branch.

"Why don't you just have Agumon attack it." He called back.

"Because I don't want Agumon to waste his energy if he doesn't have to. Just come help me." Tai explained.

"I don't want to. Just kick the tree, Tai."

"What's with you? Just help me up so I can grab some of these."

The rest of the group rolled their eyes, all of them thinking the same thing. 'Here we go again.' Matt finally got up, but not to help Tai but to continue bickering at a closer range. The two stood under the tree quarrelling as Sora got up, finishing her net and walked over to Joe. She pointed at a small rock next to him, and asked him to pass it over. The two boys continued to argue, but stopped when the apples rained down on their heads. They looked back over to the rest of the group to see what happened.

"Nice shot, Sora." T.K. said clapping.

"Mmm…I was actually aiming for the trunk between them, but that works too, I guess." She said as she fixed the 'strings' on her makeshift racket and made her way over to the boys.

She picked up an apple and stared back at the shocked boys.

"Grow up." She said as she bit into her apple.

"I guess working at the flower shop has its advantages, eh Sora?" Kari asked her as she sat next to her again.

Sora smiled and nodded as she ate. "Yeah, I guess so. I was actually thinking of making fishing net out of some of these big leaves. I think they're strong enough to hold at least two fish at a time." She said as she examined a few.

"Why make a net? I could get you some fish." Gomamon said to her from Joe's side.

"I know you can, Gom. But Tai was right in what he said before. We don't want you guys to have to use your attacks if you don't have to. You may never when we might need you." Sora said as she looked into the woods behind her.

"All right guys," Tai said from his crouched position next to Izzy. "According to this map there's a nice little clearing about five miles from here. We'll set up camp there for the evening, so let's head out." Tai said as he got up and brushed himself off.

Sora grabbed a couple of the big leaves and put them in her backpack along with her new 'racket.' Tai made his way over to her to help her with her pack.

"You weren't really trying to hit us, were you?" he asked her as they started to walk.

Sora just smiled at him and quickened her pace to walk with Mimi.

"Were you?" he yelled.

* * *

That night dinner was more relaxed and filled with stories from days of old and new.

"So it was her serve, and it was getting down to the last point. If I screwed up, her team would win. So she throws the ball up, but every time she hit the ball she let out this high pitched shriek and it was getting so annoying. So we hit the ball back and forth for like ten seconds, and by this point I wanted to shut her up. So I hit the ball a little too hard, and at first I thought it was going to go out, until I heard her yell again. But I guess the ball hit the ground just right and it popped up and hit her right in the nose. Needless to say she took second place with tissues up her nose." Sora told them as they sat around the fire.

"If you can do that with a ball, then I guess these two are lucky you missed them with that rock earlier today." Mimi said as she pointed at the boys.

"Yeah, well, flimsy racket, odd shaped rock, wind, odds were against me." Sora said as she got up. "All right, I'm headed to the pond. I can't take being dirty any longer."

"If you're not back in twenty minutes, we'll assume something happened, so hurry back." Tai told her as she headed down the short path to the pond.

Tai only half listened to the others as they told embarrassing stories of one another, but his mind was else where. In fact, he wasn't even sure if his mind should be where it was at the moment. The fact that Sora was just mere yards from him, soaking in moonlit waters…most likely naked, was a first for Tai. Usually he just dreamed about kissing her soft lips.

Tai glanced at his watch. Sora had been gone for fifteen minutes. Tai got up and excused himself. He headed down the same path Sora did. If nothing had happened to her then they would meet halfway, no big deal. He came around the bend and stopped dead in his tracks. He found that he was at a lost for words. And breath for that matter.

Out of the waters came an awe-inspiring, glistening angel. Her hair was a red waterfall cascading over her shoulders. Her body was perfect in his eyes. From her well toned legs, her slim waist, her small breast, to her gorgeous eyes. She was perfect. Tai stayed in the shadows that the trees provided and waited for her to be fully dressed before he came out. But as she pulled her shirt down she turned and saw him leaning against one of the trees.

"Tai?" she called as she squinted in the dark.

Tai slowly came out of the darkness, and down to the banks of the pond. As he did he never took his eyes off hers. He found his feet were floating on the sand beneath his feet.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Sora… I... "his words left him as instinct took over and he cupped her face and lowered his lips to hers in a kiss that shook the core of his being. The voices in the distance faded away as he softly kissed her. Her lips were so much softer then he dreamed. So gentle and with the softest hint of a sweet flavor. His eyes were shut as he tasted her lips in a way he had dreamed in a thousand nights made weak now by this one sweet wrongdoing. He kissed her with his whole heart as she kissed back with a gentle compliance.

Sora was the one to elevate the kiss to open mouth and as she did she felt her knees grow weak and lingering water droplets shivered through her skin which turned to gooseflesh. She moaned in the back of her throat as she felt her hands pull him closer to herself. She explored his mouth slowly and yet with no lack of fervor. She savored that kiss as though it were cool water upon the tongue of the thirsty, or the grained sugar taste of a ripe fruit on the lips of the hungry. That was what this kiss was to Sora, nourishment to the starving.

Finally, the two reluctantly broke the union of their lips. Tai allowed his eyes to open slowly afterward, only to find them gazing into the loving orbs of his dreams made real. The two were suddenly broken from the dream by a small, hushed gasp on the part of the digidestined who was looking at them. The realization hit them and they pulled away fast enough to see the faces of their friends. The pang of guilt was fast to come but soon replaced by the horror as they turned to stare into the watery sapphire eyes of Matt.

* * *

A/N: Phew! Ok, that went well. I hope you enjoyed. Now just take the time and review and tell me what you think. Next chap coming soon!

...SR...


	5. Uncertainty

Disclaimer: Do I have to?... sighs…. I don't own anything…. There…happy?

A/N: I'm sooo sorry this took so long, but with work taking up a majority of my time, it can get a little crazy. Anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy! R+R.

* * *

Chapter 5: Uncertainty 

Guilt. That one tiny, little word was what shattered this blissful moment. This one word that spread through their veins quicker than their own blood. And there they stood on the banks of the pond as if they were on trial. Their friends stood together as observant jurors. Matt played the judge as he stared at the two on the stand.

To Sora the night had grown strangely cold after the incident. She shivered as the water from her hair slowly dripped down her back. As she kissed Tai it was as though she were submerged in the warmest water ever to be felt upon the skin. She would have gulped the liquid bliss as though it were sweet air. But as she sank into the warmth and as it radiated through her she was snapped back by the frigid and icy slap off guilt and pain as she looked into Matt's eyes. It was as though you went from the warmest sunbathed beach to the most frigid pole of the arctic.

She looked to Tai, who seemed to get over the initial shock of being caught. He stood there ready and willing to take anything that was thrown at him, as though he knew he was guilty and was ready to take full punishment for his actions. He took long, confident strides over to Matt.

He knew he had likely destroyed his friendship with Matt. But he deserved it. He told him he would wait for the sting of their breakup to go away, and there he was, picking at the proverbial scab and making it worse for everyone. He knew his actions were stupid even before he made them, yet he was caught in the momentum of his actions and under that force, kissed her. He just hoped to God, he could make things right again.

As he stood in front of his old friend, Tai inhaled deeply before looking into the azure eyes of Yamato Ishida. The group stood there silently waiting for one of them to speak, no one dared to move.

"How could you?" Matt said quietly as his nose and eyes flared with anger and tears.

"Matt…I…I don't know." Tai stuttered as he tried to find an explanation that would never come.

"I trusted you when you said you would wait. I thought that I would be fine if you two got together in a month or so." Matt said as his fist balled.

"I know, I'm sor…" Tai started

"Three days, Tai! We broke up three days ago! You call that waiting?" he yelled.

"Matt…" Tai tried to calm him down.

"I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH HER!" Matt screamed as he grabbed Tai's shirt.

Sora gasped as she covered her mouth. Tears had been following free since Tai had started to apologize. Now she stood there scared and confused. Tai had blinked as he let those words sink in. Yet in that moment Tai was caught off guard, and Matt took that chance and slammed him into the closest tree. Tai's back hit the trunk, and he hit his head on a protruding stub. Tai grabbed Matt's arms and pushed him back. Matt tripped on a rock and landed on the soft sand of the beach, taking Tai down with him.

"Tai! Stop!" Kari yelled as she watched the two boys roll around in the sand.

"Guys stop fighting! This is childish!" Joe yelled at them as he moved out of their way.

Tai was about to pin him down and get him to relax, but Matt had already found his bearings and forced Tai into the sand. Matt had his fist raised, ready to give Tai what he deserved, when Mimi gasped.

"Oh my God. Sora are you ok?" she asked as she took a small step towards her friend.

There was something strange happening to her as the tears ran down her cheeks. Her eyes started to glow a fierce red. There was a slight breeze that flowed through her soft hair, yet was not felt by any other.

Tai caught Matt's hand before it connected with his face. Matt, caught off guard, was thrown off of Tai. Matt quickly got up and grabbed Tai by shirt again. Once, again they both tried to hit each other.

"Guys, come on, stop it!" T.K. yelled. "You're not helping the situation by…"

"STOP IT!" Shrieked a voice unknown by any of them.

Matt and Tai had been split apart by a force unbeknownst to them. They looked at one another before searching for the one that separated them, only to find Sora ten feet from them with her hands out but not touching either of them. The air around her settled, and her eyes returned to her natural color. Sora gasped for air, as she looked nervously around her. She looked down at her hands and then at the once fighting boys.

"Oh God." She whispered as she turned and ran away from the group and into the woods.

"Sora!" Kari called after her.

She ran through the trees and thicket, gaining scratches on her face and hands with each step. She didn't know where she was going, or even why she was running. But she knew whatever had just happened scared her. Tears ran from her eyes as she continued to go deeper into the woods. She slowed down to a jog as she came close to a large tree. She put a hand on the trunk, as she tried to catch her breath and cried harder. She fell to the ground and buried her face in her hands. She didn't hear the swift silent run of a digimon as it stopped mere feet from where she sat. It wasn't until a figure kneeled in front of her that she realized she wasn't alone. Sora was taken into a pair of strong arms. They held her close, as she rested her head on their shoulder and continued to cry.

"Shh, Sora. It's ok." He said as he rubbed her back and stroked her hair.

"No, no it's not. I'm so confused. I don't know what's happening." She said as clung to him and gently let him rock her.

"Hey look at me. Everything will be all right. I promise. Ok?" he asked her.

Sora nodded as she him wipe her tears from her face and caress her face. He knew she was confused, scared, and in a bad place. It reminded him of the Christmas concert three years ago. She was beautifully perplexed, flushed, and trembling. But he couldn't resist. He cupped her face and slowly leaned in. He gently pressed his lips against hers. He tasted her salty tears upon her lips, and it was like nothing he ever tasted before. He felt her lips softly kiss back. He would have taken it further if not for the throat clearing from his digimon.

"We should get back to the others before they really start to worry." The creature said in a low growl.

"All right." He said as he up and helped Sora get to her feet.

Garurumon crouched down as Matt climbed back on his back, and held his hand out for Sora. Sora took it and jumped up. She carefully wrapped her arms around Matt's waist as she looked at him. Matt turned his head and gave her the smile that was only meant for her. She gave him a soft smile back, and held on a little tighter as Garurumon got up and ran back to their camp.

Little did anyone know that they were being watched the entire time. Deep in the shadows loomed a sinister angel of the night. Her outfit was as black as the darkness around her, her skin was pale; her lips were as red as blood and piercing eyes. She smiled malevolently as she too left the scene.

* * *

It was known to the digimon as the Dark Area. It was a land of all known evil. A land where digimon who were deemed the worst of their kind were banished, and reborn. The land of the Seven Great Demon Lords.

Daemon, was said to be a high-ranking angel digimon who attempted to take over the Digital World, but was banished to the Dark Area where he became the ruler of all that is evil. His only goal is to dominate the Digital World and get his revenge by gathering the demon digimon and fallen angel digimon. The origins of the malevolent Dark Lord Daemon are shrouded in mystery, just like the cloak that hides his true demonic form. It is said that he holds the crest insignia of Wrath.

Beelzemon is a follower of Daemon, and his second in command. He is at the top of the "Nightmare Soldiers" greatest fighters list but he only attacks digimon as strong as he is. He holds the crest insignia of Gluttony.

Next came a digimon that creates fears in even the strongest digimon. Lucemon is an angel digimon who believed others could not think for themselves and that the world would be a better place if he made all the decisions. He first appeared in ancient times when there was raging a war between human-type and beast-type digimon. He stopped the war and got great powers, which corrupted him. He holds the crest insignia of Pride.

Then came Leviamon. Leviamon is a giant crocodillian digimon with an abnormally long snout that contains hundreds of razor sharp teeth. His brute strength is counted among the Seven Lords. He holds the crest insignia of Envy.

Belphemon is the holder of the crest insignia of Sloth, because of his laziness. It is said that Belphemon sleeps for a thousand years at a time and then awaken.

Through the smoke came the only female member of the Dark Lords. She possessed the crest insignia of Lust. It was once said that she once was an Ophanimon gone bad. Sweetly seductive, and know as the Goddess of Darkness, Lilthmon walked into her master fortress.

"Master, I come with excellent news." She purred.

"Speak." He said.

"I have found the one, sir. Though I do not think they know it yet."

"Good." Her master said approvingly.

"Master, if I may," spoke what appeared to be an older gentleman holding a long staff. "How do we know if she really found the one? These children have beaten her many times, for all we know she could be lying."

"I know, Barbamon, because the child used her powers." Lilithmon hissed. "How dare you doubt me." She said as she extended her long nailstowards him.

Barbamon is an avaricious digimon in the form of an old man, he is the most cunning of The Seven Great Demon Lords. He holds the crest insignia of greed.

"Now, now children. Let's play nice." A cloaked figure said.

Daemon had entered the dark fortress with the remaining Lords at his side. His cloak billowed as he made his way across the room towards Lilithmon. He slowly extended his hand out to hers, careful not to touch her nails, and made her lower them.

"Not now, love." He said quietly.

He continued to walk towards his master. He bowed slowly, and rised.

"Master, I too have seen this child. She used her powers to keep her lovers from killing one another tonight. And was able to endure the Branch Drain from a Woodmon a few days ago. The child is strong, my lord. Though, she doesn't seem to know what she possess, or how to control it. With your permission, I would like to have eyes on them for the time being. And eventually we might be able to evoke this gift out of her to see just how strong she is." Daemon asked with an evil smile.

* * *

Matt and Sora arrived back at the campsite to find only a few of the digidestined by the fire. Kari, being the first to see them, threw her digivice to Joe, and ran over to them. Joe immediately sent out a message to the others to return, and grabbed his bag. Matt jumped off Garurumon's back and helped Sora down.

"Sora, we were so worried. Are you ok?" Kari asked her as she ran to Sora's side.

"Yeah, I'm all right. I'm sorry I worried everyone." She said quietly.

Matt sat her down on a nearby log, and waved Joe over to them. Joe set his bag down and took out the antiseptic to clean her cuts. One by one the others returned. Kari had asked them to leave her be for the time being. She knew deep down, that her "sister" wasn't ok. Matt stayed by her side and held her hand. Tai was one of the last to return. As he jumped of Greymon's shoulder he looked over to her. His eyes immediately found her hand in his. He froze and looked at the two of them. Kari made her way over to him, and put her hand on his arm. Tai looked at his sister with his eyebrows furrowed. Kari gave him a worried look as she looked back at the two.

Sora sat there in a daze. She didn't feel Matt's hand caressing hers, she didn't feel seven pairs of eyes upon her. All she could feel was exhaustion. She just stared at the ground as Joe wiped the cool liquid across her cheek. It wasn't until Joe put his hand under her chin, that she turned to look at him. But Joe forced her face the other way. He moved her head up and down and slightly to the side in the firelight. She gave him a puzzling look.

"Hmm." Joe said as he looked perplex.

"It's never good when a doctor says 'hmm' in front of his patients, Joe. What is it?" Matt asked him.

"Well…it's just…" he started looking at Matt, then turned to Sora. "Sora, you have all this blood on you, yet there are no cuts or abrasions anywhere."

The digidestined all stepped closer to Sora. There was indeed a bit of blood on her arms, hands, and knees. But as they looked closer, they could not find the source. Sora lifted her hand to her cheek. Joe was right, there was nothing there. She took her hand away from Matt and glanced at them. Where there were once quite a few scratches, now there were none.

'What's happening to me?' She thought.

* * *

A/N: ok, I know it's a little short but hey… Anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	6. Emergence of the Phoenix

A/N: thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate them. To show my gratitude, I have decided to post this next chapter for your reading pleasure. R&R, please.

Disclaimer: sadly, nothing is mine.

* * *

Chapter 6: Emergence of the Phoenix

Sora had been awakened, after what seemed to just five minutes of sleep, by Joe. It was her turn to keep watch. It was a week since she ran away from the group. Sora still didn't know what was going on with her body, why all those injuries healed in a matter of an hour. Honestly, she tried not to think about it. Matt was back to being his old self, when they had first started dating, uncharacteristically sweet, gentle, and thoughtful. Sora was still confused about her relationship with her two best friends. She kissed Tai, and in the same night kissed Matt. Now it seemed that she was back with him.

She rolled out of her sleeping bag, yawned, and nodded to Joe that she was indeed awake. Joe shuffled over to his sleeping bag and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the soft ground. Sora grabbed her bag and made her way over to the watch log. As she sat, she grabbed a nearby stick and began poking at the logs in the fire, trying to make the flames a little higher and warmer.

She watched as small embers floated in the air, threatening to reach the tops of the trees. A soft breeze blew, making the embers extinguish and never finding hope to reach the skies. Sora glanced around the surrounding woods as the breeze made whispers in the air. It was only when she heard her name called that she realized that someone was indeed whispering. She looked back at her friends to see if anyone was just talking in her sleep. But everyone remained still in their slumber. The she heard it again, this time it was coming from behind her. She slowly got off the log and creped along the edge of the woods, squinting in the dark. She knew better than to walk off into the woods alone, but she had to know who was calling out to her.

"…Sora……Sora…" it called as she entered the woods.

Sora wandered through the trees and brush following the whispers in the breeze until it led her to an open clearing. She looked around and saw shadows of the tree tops in the moonlight, but no figures or creatures that could call out to her. Sora shook her head and turned to head back to the campsite when she heard the voice speak again.

"…they don't love you…bearer of love…" it whispered.

Sora turned sharply trying to locate the source of the voice, but it was as though it vanished in the wind.

"…you're not loved…"

"Who's there!" she called out determined.

"…Friendship only wants you there to ward off pests…" it hissed at her.

* * *

Tai stirred in his sleep. He realized he had used a rock as a pillow and now suffered quite the stiff neck. As he went to roll over, he noticed no one was on guard. Groaning he got up, and awoke Matt.

"Hey! Matt!" he whispered harshly as the young blond woke up.

"What?" he groaned.

"I think it's your shift." Tai said. "Joe fell asleep."

Matt sat up and looked around to Joe, then shook his head.

"No, Sora had the shift after Joe, I'm after Sora." He said as he went to lie back down.

"Then where's Sora?" Tai asked him as he looked around.

Matt sat back up and looked around to see Sora's sleepingbag abandoned by the fire. He then looked to the edge of the forest to see if she was anywhere in sight. But to no avail, saw nothing. Worried, he got up and started to walk towards the edge with Tai.

"Sora?" he called.

* * *

Sora sat upon a large rock that was in the clearing as she watched the tree branches dance in the wind as she waited for the voice to tell her more.

"…Courage…he only wants to make himself the hero, with the perfect prize possession…Lust and jealousy is what drives him to you…not love…"

Sora sat there taking in all the things the voice said. She didn't know whether to believe it or not. She knew that Matt liked to have her around to keep Jun away from him. And Tai still seemed to have feelings for her. But was it for love? Or lust?

"Sora!" She heard Tai call.

"…Remember what I said…bearer of love…" the voice called out one last time.

Sora glared at the ground as she had let those words sink in. She became enraged, as the boys came into the clearing.

"Sora…there you are." Matt said as he made his way over to her. "What are doing out here? You're supposed to be on watch. You had me worried sick."

But he stopped as she snapped her head up to look at him. Her eyes glowed a bright red and gold light as she stood to face him. The boys took a step back in fear. They had never seen her like this before.

"Sora?" Matt asked as he withdrew from her.

"So that's it, isn't it? I'm not there to be your precious bodyguard, so you come to find me just to protect from your little fan club!" She yelled at him as the wind picked up around them.

"Sora…what are you…"Tai started, only to find her turn on him.

"And you." She hissed. "The only reason you want me, is because you can't have me! You're supposed to be my best FRIEND!" she screamed as the ground shook, and a burst of wind sent the two boys hurdling to the ground.

The boys looked up, clutching their stomachs, at Sora the find the wind surrounding her like a small tornado, her eyes glowing bright crimson, and seeing her scream in pain. Then suddenly, the wind died, and Sora dropped to her knees. She inhaled, and then passed out from the pain.

"Tai!" Kari called out.

"Matt! Where are you?" T.K. called as the others ran through the woods towards the clearing.

When they approached the saw the two boys getting off the ground and rushing over to Sora's unconscious body.

"My god… what happened?" Mimi gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Joe, get over here!" Tai yelled at him as he kneeled down next to Sora.

"Is she ok? Joe, is she…" Matt asked but was silenced by Joe as he checked her pulse.

Tai got off the ground and started to pace back and forth all while thinking, what brought on this anger? Why were her eyes so filled with hate? And what was with the wind? He had a stiff neck before, but now it felt as though his stomach had been hit by Greymon's tail. As Joe checked her vitals, Izzy's laptop beeped. Everyone turned to him to see what was wrong.

"I've just gotten a new email from Gennai. Hang on…." He said as he set his computer on the same rock Sora sat on. "ok, it says: That we seem to have a little bit of a problem…"

"You think." Tai snorted as he pointed to Sora.

"He wants us to locate a portal that's just south of here. He's sent me a map to download. He says the portal will lead us to safer grounds." Izzy continued as though there was no interruption.

"I'll carry her, Tai." Joe offered.

"All right." Tai said, then turned to the rest. "While Izzy downloads that map, you guys go back and get our things."

Tai watched as Matt helped Joe get Sora into his arms. Her head rolled onto his shoulder. She was as white as a ghost. She looked as though the life was sucked right out of her as her limp arm hung in the air. She looked more vulnerable than ever.

"Tai…Tai!" Mimi called out to him as she shook his arm. "We're ready."

Tai nodded as he looked to Izzy to help him lead the way.

"It's really not that far. It should take us about ten minutes to get there." Izzy said as he started to lead the pack through the forest.

To Tai the walk seemed to take days. Every thirty seconds he looked over his shoulder to see if Sora had yet awoken. But only found that her head had left Joe's shoulder and now hung over his arm with her hair creating a red waterfall. Mimi who was just a half step behind Joe watched as Matt and Tai were taking turns glancing back. She saw how different each boys gaze was each time looked. Matt eyes were filled with concern, much more like a friend than a lover. Yet, Tai's held so much more than worry. There was something there that she couldn't quite read. But before she could search harder into the depths of his being, they had reached the portal.

As the group surrounded the small circular platform, it started to hum into life. Suddenly a beam of white hot light shot through the midnight darkness and reached into the stars. The group looked at one another before Joe stepped in with the unconscious beauty in his arms. Joe and Sora seemed to dematerialize before their eyes as they transported. One by one each digidestined stepped into the light. Mimi and Tai were the last ones to go through. But before Mimi got in she had to ask.

"Do you love her?"

Tai stared at her across the light. He saw how she searched his soul for the answer. He watched as Mimi's eyes grew wide as she found the answer she was looking for. Tai stared at the ground as she gaped at him.

"We'll talk about it later, pinky." He whispered. "Let's just go, before the others worry."

Mimi nodded and stepped in. Tai waited for her to fully disappear, before sighing and stepping into the light. He found his transportation quite unpleasant. It was like having your foot fall asleep then getting the pins and needles as circulation slowly came back. Just when it was getting annoyingly painful he found himself on a grassy field in front of a pond with a small house in the center of it. In the distance the sun began to rise on the horizon. They had been transferred to the Continent of Server.

The group waited for Tai to get up before walking to the waters edge. The water rippled slowly as a stone walkway rose from the depths of the water.

"Watch your step!" called a voice from the house. Gennai stood in the doorway of his home awaiting the tired teenagers. "It's a little slippery."

"Full of wisdom tonight, isn't he." Tai said under his breath.

The destined entered Gennai's home to find it quite comfortable. Ancient scrolls hung from the walls as art, symbols of all shapes and sizes could be found in various forms of sculptures around his living room, and a picture of them by the trolley that took them home when they were eleven was found on the mantle of the fireplace. Each doorway in his house was marked with the symbols of their crests.

"You can lie Sora down in here, Joe." Gennai said as he led Joe to a bedroom down the hall that had a heart carved into it.

As Joe followed, the rest of the group placed their things in the living room. Tai stood by the fireplace, waiting for Gennai to return. It was only when Kari yawned that he realized that none of them got a full nights sleep.

"Why don't you guys get some sleep. We've had a long night." Tai said, but the only ones that got up were T.K. and Kari.

Gennai returned with Joe and sat in a small chair across from Tai.

"How is she Joe?" Matt asked.

"She'll be fine. She seems to worn herself out to the point of complete exhaustion. She needs rest." Joe said as he removed his glasses and wiped his eyes of sleep. "What happened out there, guys?"

"We found her in the clearing. She was just sitting on the rock. But when we approached her she was filled with rage. Her eyes…they were literally glowing. She looked…evil." Matt said as he looked to Tai for help.

"It was like she controlled the elements. When she yelled the ground shook, and then she pushed us away with the wind. Twice, actually. The first time was to…" Tai started but shook his head and continued. "But it seemed to hurt her." He said without looking at any of them.

"That is because our dear Sora is the Phoenix." Gennai announced.

The group looked at the older man with states of confusion on their face.

"The phoenix?" Tai asked.

"In ancient Egyptian mythology and in myths derived from it, the phoenix is a mythical sacred firebird. It has feathers that are red and gold. At the end of its life-cycle the phoenix builds itself a nest of cinnamon twigs that it then ignites; both nest and bird burn fiercely and are reduced to ashes, from which a new, young phoenix arises. The bird was also said to regenerate when hurt or wounded by a foe, thus being almost immortal and invincible. It's also a symbol of fire and divinity." Izzy explained.

"That's correct Izzy." Gennai said. "The phoenix's body also symbolizes the six celestial bodies. The head represents the sky, the eyes are the sun, it's back is the moon, its wings are the wind, and the feet are the earth. Thus, explaining Sora's connection with the elements around her."

"Correct me if I'm wrong Gennai," Izzy said, "But the phoenix also has a powerful weapon within itself."

"That is indeed true." Geanni said.

"What kind of weapon?" Tai asked eagerly.

"A song." Gennai answered.

"A song…a song? How is that a weapon?" Tai asked.

"The phoenix's song is said to strike fear into the heart and soul of those who are evil and unpure, but gives courage to those who are good and true." Izzy explained.

"So what does this have to do with Sora?" Mimi asked.

"Sora was born with an innate gift, the phoenix's attributes. When Sora is overcome with her emotions, the phoenix kicks in. Hopelessness, sadness, anger will cause her to sing or chant a song that will make her enemies weak, but revive those of pure hearts around her. Happiness will make her favorite elements come to life, like sunshine, brighter stars…"

"Thunderstorms." Tai interuppted causing the group to look at him.

"Yes, thunderstorms, if she cares for them. When she becomes scared she will either stand up against her opponnet and use her powers in a controlled manner or run from it all together. But what you saw tonight is what will happen when she experiances a fit of rage. She has no control over her powers. It causes her to use a massive amount of her energy, and causes her extreme pain." Gennai continued.

"What could have caused her to be so angry tonight, Gennai?" Mimi asked.

"My guess would be a demidevimon was in your area, and decided it would be fun to lure poor Sora with his 'Evil whisper' attack. The one thing that bothers me the most though, if this demidevimon stuck around to see how Sora would react, that would give Apocalymon a great advantage. I was hoping to have kept Sora's power a secret until the time was right. But it seems she will need to be trained." Gennai answered.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Gennai? I mean, she's unconscious because of these powers. As a student of medicine, I wouldn't advise such physical training after what happened tonight." Joe advised.

"She'll be up and running sooner than you realize, Joe. As a part of the phoenix is working to heal back to her normal strength. She should be up later this afternoon. As for now, I suggest that the rest of you get some rest, your rooms have been made up for you. You should have no trouble finding them. Goodnight." Gennai said as he went out his back door to go into the backyard and enjoy the early morning rays.

The group got up from there seats, and groggily made their way to their rooms. Mimi was thrilled to see her room was adorned with all things pink, but didn't give her usual shreik of delight, for she was just too tired. Tai found his room directly across from Sora's. But before he gave into the wonderful sounds of a nice comfortable bed, he had to see her.

"Tai? What are doing?" asked Matt who had just reached the end of the hall.

"Oh, I was just…you know…going to see if she was ok…yeah." He stuttered as he pointed to Sora's door.

"She's unconscious, Tai. Of course she's not ok." Matt snapped at him.

"I know that." Tai hissed back. "I just…wanted to check up on her, all right?"

"No, it's not all right. You heard what Joe she needs her rest, she doesn't need anyone disturbing her, especially you." Matt said as he came face to face with Tai.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tai inquired angerly.

"Geez, you really are thick. You're the reason she's in this state. So do yourself a favor and stay away from her." Matt hissed.

"If I'm not mistaken she broke up with you, and this is just as much your fault than it is mine. So don't tell me what I can and can't do!" Tai said as he opened Sora's door, but was tackled to the ground by Matt. "Get off me!" Tai yelled as he hit the floor.

Matt was successful in punching Tai in the face, but failed at blocking Tai's shot to the mouth. Matt fell on his side as he wiped blood from his mouth. The two boys glared at each other, as they got to their feet, before they decided to make their next move. It was only when Matt went to take another shot at Tai's face that Sora had stepped in and taken the blow.

Matt stepped back, completely bewildered. Tai too stared at the short red head as she covered her eye with her hand.

"Oh god…Sora… are you ok?" Tai asked as he put his hands on her shoulders to get a look.

"Sora…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hit you." Matt said as he went to hug her, but she slapped his arms away. "You can't possibly be mad for…it was an accident Sor…you got in the way." He stuttered.

"I'm not mad at you for hitting me." She said as she uncovered her bruised eye. "I'm mad at the two of you for behaving this way. Everytime I turn around, you two are at each other's throats. We're adults, and this childish bickering over me needs to stop. T.K. was right, fighting doesn't help our situation, whatever it may be." She said with tears in her eyes. "We're all tired so just do us all a favor and go to bed." She said with a pleading look.

Matt nodded as he backed out of the room, but not before giving Tai one last glare as he left the room. Tai turned to leave, but looked back to see Sora gently place her hand on the bruise on her cheekbone. Sora, thinking that they left, gave into weakness. Her knees gave from under her, and would have fallen to the floor had Tai not rushed to her side.

"Hey…ok…back to bed we go." He said as he guided her back to bed. He carefully sat her on the edge before claiming the space next to her. "How's your eye?"

"It doesn't hurt." She said as she brought her hand up to the spot where the bruise had almost vanished.

"You should go to sleep and get some rest. You have a big day ahead of you." Tai said as he helped her under the covers.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"You'll find out, after you get some sleep." He said as he made his way to the door.

"Tai." Sora called making him stop at the doorway. "I'm sorry I accused you of… all those things. I don't know what came over me. One minute I was half a sleep on watch, the next this voice…It told me things, horrible things about you and Matt. I didn't want to believe them, but it was like I was I couldn't control how I felt."

"I know, Sor. Look," he said as he sat back on the bed. "There was a demidevimon with the area. You were awake, so he attacked you. It could have been any one of us."

"So why didn't he attack Joe? I mean, not that I would want Joe to be attacked, but he was awake longer than I was." She asked staring up at him with a confused look on her face.

Tai looked at her with sympathy. He could tell her now, but it would just keep her up. And that's not what she needed at the moment. She needed her rest.

"Get some sleep, Sora. I'm sure Gennai wil explain everything after we've had our rest." He said as he tucked her in. "Goodnight."

"'Night, Tai." She said as she closed her eyes.

Tai watched for a few minutes to ensure that she really had fallen asleep. She was beautiful in her slumber. Her hair fanned out over her pillow, as she snuggled into her pillow. He would have loved to lie next to her and bury his face in her hair. When he was satisfied that she had fallen asleep, he shut her door quietly. Tai found that he could no longer succumb to sleep.

'There's no rest for the weary.' He thought as he too made his way outside into the early morning sunlight.

* * *

A/N: So that concludes ch. 6, hope that explained _some _things. Well, reviews are greatly appreciated. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Til then….. 


	7. Choices

Disclaimer: I wish that I had thought up this show, then it would have ended the right way, but I didn't so nothing is mine.

A/N: thank you for your reviews you guys! I really appreciate it. Sorry it took so long for me to get this out. But I got a promotion at work, and that means more hours and more $$$$. But I had today off so here it is….enjoy….r&r.

* * *

Chapter 7: Choices

"What news do you bring?"

"My lord," Daemon said as he bowed in front of his master, "the child of love, sir, she is stronger than we anticipated. The demidevimon that have been watching her have reported that she attacked her own kind. But it seems that even she can not control her own powers, for she collapsed right afterwards."

"Where is she now?"

Daemon looked up at him nervously. "We do not know, my lord."

"Then I advise you find them." His master said venomously.

"Yes, my lord." Daemon said as he bowed, then turned to leave.

"Looks like someone has some work to do." Lucemon said as Daemon walked past him.

* * *

Sora awoke later in the afternoon to the bright sunshine shining in her eyes. She yawned and stretched and slowly got out of bed. She was a little sore, but nothing she wasn't used to from sports. She slowly opened her door and peered down the hall. She was greeted with the soft snores from the other rooms. She quietly shut her door and made her way down the hall.

She walked into the cozy kitchen to find food laid out for them. She slowly walked around the table taking in all the food. She stopped at the other end of the table and looked out the kitchen window. The afternoon sun beamed gently through the window. She looked out at the backyard, and saw the lone figure sitting by the edge of the water. Tai had his elbows resting on his knees with his hands by his mouth. He seemed to be in deep thought as he looked out at the water.

Sora turned to go out the back door, but was surprised to find Gennai standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She jumped slightly and put her hand on her heart.

"You scared me." She said with a small laugh.

"I do apologize." He short man said. "Come, sit, eat. We have much to talk about."

Sora turned to look out the window once again and found that Tai was no longer there. With a soft sigh, she turned and joined Gennai at the table and grabbed a piece of toast. Gennai offered her some juice, which she gladly accepted.

"I'm sure you have many questions for me." The old man said as he set the pitcher down.

Sora set her glass of juice on the table, she no longer felt hungry. She looked at the older man sitting across the table from her. It was true, she had many questions to ask, but where she should start, she didn't know.

"How are your hands?" Gennai asked.

"Oh, they're fine; I just…wait… how did you…?"

"There are many things that I know Sora. I know of your wounds, I know of your strengths, and I know of your hearts pain." He said softly as Sora stared down at her lap. "But there is nothing to fear, Sora. I will train you and your new powers. And in time you will know what your heart truly desires."

Sora just nodded her head silently. She hoped Gennai was right about finding the answers she needed. Because right now she was torn between the two. Tai, her best friend since they were four, the one she could spend hours on end with and never get bored, the one she could cry in front of and not feel ashamed, the one she had a crush on since they were in camp. Matt, her good friend since the digital world, he brought her of the darkness that shrouded her and her mother, the one that genuinely showed interest in her before the concert, the one that made her realize that she had waited long enough for Tai. Sora closed her eyes.

'But what if I had waited one more day?' she thought.

Gennai noticed that the young woman in front of him wasn't touching her food. She sat in her chair with her eyes closed and her brow furrowed. She was thinking too much. Gennai put his fork down and got up from his seat.

"Come Sora, let us get some air." He said.

Sora snapped her head back up and sighed as she looked at her food. She threw her napkin back on the table, and followed the older man into the backyard. As the warm sunlight hit her, Sora took a long deep breath and instantly felt less stress. She followed Gennai to the edge of the water. He gestured her to sit across from him on the warm grass.

"Let's meditate. It will help you clear your head for your training." He said as he slowly sat cross legged.

Sora closed her eyes and took another deep breath and let the wind blow her hair, she let the sound of the gentle waves rush to her ear, and as she let the earthy scent reach her nose she let one thing enter her mind.

'Tai….'

* * *

Daemon had returned to the dark fortress in the late afternoon. He had searched a majority of the islands in search his Lords new found interest. His ability to open the digital gates made it relatively easy for him to travel long distances in a short amount of time. But that didn't seem to help him today. He had corrupted many data-type digimon to aid him in his search. But in doing so, it had made him weak to the point of de-digivolving.

The satanic digimon entered the fortress to find Lucemon carelessly leaning up against one of the dark stone pillars. He seemed bored, and when Lucemon got bored, it meant that there was hell to pay. Though the digimon of Pride was the image of a small human boy, he held powers that no other possessed. His ability to use the forces of light and dark were a force to be reckoned with. It was this power that drew their lord's attention to him. Lucemon was there master's favorite for quite some time. But now that these children came back into their world, their master's only concern was finding this girl. Lucemon had been cast aside.

"Back so soon? Did you have a nice walk?" Lucemon said as Daemon walked pat him.

Daemon chose o ignore him. He was far too tired to deal with his mockery. But to no avail, Lucemon followed him.

"You know, it's not polite to ignore someone when they are talking to you. But seeing as you are back so early, one would guess that you did not find our master's prize. That's a shame. Master won't be happy when he finds out that you have failed him once again."

Daemon growled lightly, as this constant babble gave him a greater headache.

"But the good news is, is that I will be the one to save your digital ass from banishment. For I, the oh-so-clever Lucemon, have located this precious jewel, and I am already devising a plan on how to deliver her our Lord."

Daemon stopped in his tracks as he heard this. He turned sharply making his cloak billow out, and giving away a bit of his image to the digital boy behind him. Lucemon smiled at him.

"You know with a little moisturizer, it could clear that problem right up."

"You say that you found her? Where could you have searched that I did not?" Daemon said angrily.

"Let's just say I searched more than just the main islands. Goodnight, dear friend." Lucemon said as he turned and walked back towards the entrance of the fortress.

* * *

Tai stood out of sight as he watched Gennai put Sora through the most pain he's ever seen her in. Tai could remember the time when Sora had injured her leg during a soccer game; she had winced at the pain, but continued to play. It wasn't until the game was over that Sora had collapsed in tears, clutching her leg. That was when things between her and her mother had gotten bad. But now Tai watched as his best friend tried to control her emotions and the elements around her, and watched her as she dropped to her knees and sobbed in total exhaustion.

Countless times, he had seen Gennai rush over to her and urge her to get back on her feet and try again. He listened to him tell her that she just wasn't use to the sudden waves of emotions running through her at the same time. And every time, Sora got back on her feet and was able to control her powers better than the last. Finally, Gennai had called the session to an end and had Sora meditate with him for a while.

Gennai came out of his temporary bliss and left Sora to make the group dinner. Once inside, Tai slowly came out of his hiding spot from behind the trees and walked over to Sora. He watched as the ocean breeze blew her long fiery tresses into her face, and the slow peaceful breaths she took as she concentrated. She was beautiful.

Sora sat there with not a care in the world, with not a thing on her mind, when she was overcome with an earthy smell. She inhaled deeply, and as she exhaled she opened her eyes to an almost god-like sight.

Tai stood there casually in front of her waiting for her to come back to earth. The sun was setting softly behind him, giving him the effects of a lightly glowing god. He gave her his famous lopsided smile as she stretched her arms out in front of her.

"Long day?" he asked as he sat beside her.

"You tell me." She said as he leaned back on his elbows.

Tai gave her a questioning look, only to receive a pair of rolling eyes.

"I know you were watching. You were behind that tree over there."

"Guilty as charged. It looked like he was putting you through hell." He said as he looked out at the water.

"That's putting it mildly. I don't think I've ever been in that much pain in my life. It was like having every emotion run through you at the same time, one second you're happy and your heart is racing with excitement, then you're filled with doubt, wondering if you can go through with it, and then the next thing you know your heart feels like it's been ripped in two and you're angry with yourself and you just want to run away and cry yourself to sleep. It was horrible." Sora said as she tucked her knees under her chin.

"Yeah it was." Tai said quietly.

Sora turned her head and stared at him. He was staring out at the sea with his squinting at the bright sunset. His face was hard as though all the muscles in his face tensed up. His nose was flared in anger. It was then Sora realized what he met. But before she could ask him about it, he got up and walked back towards the house.

"Tai, wait!" she said as she got to her feet.

Tai stopped and turned to face her. This time she received a hurt look. His eyes were sad, his posture was slouched. He sighed. "What?"

"I…I, I'm sorry…" she stuttered.

He gave her a curt laugh as he looked anywhere but at her. "You're sorry. That's great, Sor, really, that just fixed everything." He said sarcastically.

"Tai…" she started.

"No, Sora. Did it ever occur to you that last night I kissed you with every fiber of my being, I opened my heart to you again after years of shutting you out. And what happens? You run back to Matt, breaking my heart, again. I love you Sora, but I can't keep doing this. You need to decide." And with that Tai walked back into the house.

Sora stood there hugging herself, with tears running down her face. Is that what she had become? A heartbreaker? She was hurting them, both of them with her insecurities. Tai was right. She needed to make a choice.

* * *

A/N: Once again I'm sorry it took me a while to get this out, and I'm sorry it's not as long as most of you had hoped for. Oh Well. Till next time…Review please! 


	8. Irreconcilable Differences

Disclaimer: Sadly, I didn't come up with the idea for this awesome anime, but I did think up the plot!

A/N: Ok, so far so good. I am able to do 2 fics at once with little problems. Well there is one prob, but that's with an annoying author that likes to flame others for no apparent reason. The song belongs to Lara Fabian. So anyways, on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 8: Irreconcilable Differences

'I love you Sora, but I can't keep doing this. You need to decide….what the hell was I thinking?' Tai thought as he walked past the kitchen that now occupied a majority of the exhausted, yet starving digidestined. 'God, Tai you're so stupid…of course she's gonna choose Matt. Why wouldn't she? He's got the looks, the talent; he's practically famous for crying out loud. While you're…you're…" he thought as he sat on his bed with his head in his hands. "Just a friend."

Free,

The dream within,

The stars are crying,

A tear,

A sigh,

Escapes from heaven.

And worlds end,

Breathe,

The dream within,

The mystifying.

Matt had seen Tai walk in from the warm outdoor rays. He made no eye contact with any of them as he walked down the hall. Matt peered around the wall as he watched Tai walk to his room. The whole time he had his hand on his forehead, occasionally beating himself as walked into his room. He watched for a moment as Tai paced around his room only to collapse on his bed with his head in his hands.

Matt glared at him for a moment, thinking. He turned to the kitchen window and looked out to the lush green lawn. He saw Sora standing at the edge of the water, holding herself. She slowly raised her hand to her face to brush off the tears that escaped her eyes.

We tremble and spin,

Suspended within.

Look beyond,

Where hearts can see.

Dream in peace.

Trust the belief.

We tremble and spin,

Suspended within.

Matt left the kitchen quietly, and went out the back door and into the yard. Mimi had stopped in mid-sentence when she heard the door open, and quietly excused herself from her conversation with Izzy. She slowly got up and glanced out the window, to find Matt talking with Sora. She turned to walk down the hall, and softly knocked on Tai's door frame.

"He's out there with her isn't he?" Tai asked with his head still in his hands.

"Yes." Mimi answered quietly. "Tai…I need to know…"

Mimi slowly walked over to him and she kneeled in front of him.

"This isn't some game between you and Matt, right?" she asked.

Tai sat up in a flash and glared at her. "What? No, Mimi. How could you think that?"

"It's just that you two are fighting like you used to when we were younger. You wanted things to go your way and Matt didn't always agree, and now Matt has something you want and you can't have it. Look, Tai, Sora's my friend, she everyone's friend, but this _thing _between you three is killing her. I just hope that this all ends soon, and hopefully she'll be happy again." She told him as she got off her knees.

"Me too, Meems." Tai whispered as he stared out at the back door.

Mimi turned to leave, but then stopped. "Just between you and me…I hope she chooses you."

Tai looked up at her. She gave him a soft smile as she returned to the kitchen. Tai sighed as he laid back on his pillow. Now all he could do was wait.

Free,

The dream within.

The voice is calling a song,

A prayer,

From deep inside you.

To guide you.

Be,

The dream within.

The light is shining.

"Sora? Are you all right?" Matt asked as he lightly jogged to her side.

Sora closed her eyes and sighed. The knot in her chest increased as she felt Matt's presence beside her. Tai was right. She had to decide, for all their sakes. She couldn't keep hurting everyone. And as time goes, the pain will just get worse, and with her new abilities, who knows what might happen. She had to fix things.

"Sora?"

"I can't do this anymore Matt." She said as she turned to him. She fixed her hair to keep it from blowing in the wind. She looked at him as she prepared herself.

"You can't do what? I don't understand." He said.

"This!" She said as she pointed at him and herself. "You, me, Tai…I just can't. I'm so confused right now." She said as she lifted her hand to her head.

"So what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that, it's over. It's over Matt. This time it's final. I can't keep doing this, it's hurting all of us, and I don't want to do it anymore."

Like all knots, they easily come undone over time. Once you get around the struggle, the end is close by. For Sora, her knot untied as she watched Matt let the information sink in. Once the realization hit him, he simply nodded to her and walked back into the house. She felt relief come over her as the door shut. She had made the right choice.

A flight on the wind,

Salvation begins.

Look beyond,

Where hearts can see.

Dream in peace.

Trust the belief.

We tremble and spin,

Suspended within.

Tai lifted his head as he heard the wretched door open once again. He watched as Matt stalked into his room. Tai sat up and made his way to matt's door. But before he could reach it Matt had already come out. Matt stopped and stared at Tai for a moment, then adjusted his bag and left.

Matt had simply turned and left. He said no goodbyes or even acknowledged his brother as the young boy stood there with questioning eyes. Gabumon had followed Matt out of loyalty to his master yet he had done so with a heavy heart, for he knew this might be the last time he saw the others as friends. Sora stood in the doorway separating Matt and the outside world. Sora looked at him sadly for a moment, yet as you could dawn a mask to hide your face she drew up her shield and looked at him with question as to his actions. Yet as he approached, he just brushed her aside. Sora watched as he abandoned the group. Matt... he had always worked to his own agenda. Yet now he was gone for good. He had chosen to leave them all now.

Free,

The dream within.

The stars are crying,

A tear,

A sigh,

Escapes from heaven.

And worlds end.

Sora stood rooted to the spot just within the doorway. She closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply. She let one tear escape as she prayed for Matt's safety. When she opened them, she stared directly into the eyes she had grown to love. The same eyes that could melt her entire being. And for the first time in the last few days, Sora smiled.

* * *

A/N: Ok, that's done! Sorry it's short, but it is to the point. Oh, and if you haven't caught on by now yes it is a TAIORA! Because they just rock! So yeah, Review please, tell me what you think. 


	9. Facing Your Fears

Disclaimer: …..not mine……

A/N: First I would like to thank the following readers for their support and encouragement: Sonicmixtfr, lil'grass-stain07, NamelessDragon, dorkiss, and iamkagomeiloveinuyasha. It means so much to me that you guys continue to read this and that you thoroughly enjoy it…Thanx…..

Chapter 9: Facing Your Fears

It had been a week since the day Matt left and the digidestined had all been prepared for this day. Throughout the week, Gennai had trained them and their partners to match up against Sora and Biyomon. The night Matt had left; Gennai had summoned the group into the living room and explained of a great evil that was said to have been born deep within the digital world. And that Matt now alone out in the world, was not good timing on his part.

"But not to worry, children, I have many friends out there, he will be kept a close eye on." He explained at their worried glances.

Gennai went on further to explain the importance of strengthening their ties together as a group as well as with their partners. So they would all train with him a few hours a day and when he felt the time was right he would have them compete against Sora.

"You see, young ones, with the powers that Sora possess she is a great asset to our side. So you will not only protect her, but you will aid her in battle, and knowledge of her powers will help you beat this new evil. So now I suggest that you all turn in, and get some rest. You all have a long, hard day tomorrow."

The digidestined soon found out that the words "long, hard day" was a huge understatement. They referred to the days past as "Hell Week." Tai had gone to soccer camps that pushed him to the limits, broken a few fingers, and once came very close to tearing a ligament in his right leg, but he never felt more pain and exhaustion as he had in the last few days. He was currently lying on the sofa just watching the others as they came in from the heat. Joe had been trying to scrap the last of the ointment out of the Icy-Hot jar and rubbing it on his shoulder. Izzy was sitting in the chair next to Tai just drifting of into space, too tired and sore to lift a finger onto his keyboard. Mimi was sitting in the kitchen trying to repair what little nails she had left with her nail file. T.K. had just came in about an hour ago, so hot that he threw his much beloved hat on the floor and now carried an exhausted and de-digivolved Tokomon to his room. Sora, being able to regenerate in an hour or two, was the only one not ready to collapse on the floor. She came out of the bathroom, ringing her now wet hair in her towel as T.K. passed her. She looked into his arms and watched as he gently stroked the tired Tokomon.

"Rough day today, T.K.?" she asked as he turned to walk in his room.

He slowly nodded as he partially shut his door. Sora sighed as she continued to walk down the hall to sit with the others. As Sora walked into the living room, she could feel the fatigue of the others lingering in the air. It was enough to make her yawn. She lightly covered her mouth as she sat on Tai's feet at the end of the couch. But Tai was too tired to care or move. Sora continued to dry her hair as Izzy got up and claimed the shower before Mimi could and use all the hot water. Joe had started to gather up his first aid bag and walked down the hall to T.K.'s room. Sora looked over at Tai and noticed that he was rubbing his left arm.

Not many people knew the real reason Tai wore the black arm brace. Some thought he was trying to be fashionable, but failed completely. Rumors once went around school that Tai was secretly in a gang, and that was their mark. Sora could remember laughing about it with him that day. I mean, come on, Tai…in a gang. No, there were few that actually knew the truth.

It was in those days that Sora and Tai actually played soccer on the same team. They had a big match that afternoon against their neighboring town; they had won by a mere goal. Sora's mother had offered Tai ride home after the match, and that's when it happened. The truck tried to make the light before it turned red; he had increased his speed to do so. But at that moment the light went green for Sora's mother and the truck collided with the side of her car. Sora remembered the screaming breaks. The jarring movement of the car as it was pushed along the road. She could remember her mother turning around to see if they were ok, she could remember Tai as he lay slumped against the crashed window, where his arm was crushed, and then she had blacked out.

When she awoke a while later in the hospital, she found out that she had suffered from a concussion and mild whiplash. When she asked her mother about Tai, she told her that he had broken in arm in several places, and that he was now in surgery. It was because of that accident that Sora's mother had started to put up a fight about her playing soccer, and that Tai now had to wear the black arm brace for the rest of this life.

Tai had his goods day with it though, he could still play soccer, fall on it a hundred times and it wouldn't bother him in the least bit. But on days like today, when it was dark and the skies threatened with rain, that his arm bothered him the most. He would rub it and jokingly complain that he was getting old, but Sora knew that deep down it hurt like hell to remember the accident each time his arm throbbed.

Sora turned in her seat and held out her hands to Tai. Tai, in turn, gave her a questioning look. She sighed and kneeled on the floor in front of him. She carefully took his arm and placed her hands over it and closed her eyes. Tai watched her as she frowned, and in the next few seconds, every ache and pain within his body was gone. He felt reenergized, like he just came out of a nice hot bath. And best of all, his arm didn't sting anymore. Sora opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Just…don't tell everyone I did that…otherwise, Joe might get jealous about me playing doctor." She said to him as she grabbed her brush and walked into the kitchen knowing that asking Mimi to do her hair would take her mind off her aches and broken nails.

* * *

Sora was gently awakened by Gennai at a very early hour a few days later. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. When she reopened them, she was faced with a very blurry image of her room. The window across from her bed gave no indication that the sun was going to come up at any time soon. She glanced at the end of her bed, where Biyomon had perched herself with her head tucked into her wings. Sora gently stroked her feathers, earning a small chirp as her partner awoke. Biyomon stretch her wings as she too glanced at the window, stating that not even a Roostermon would be up at this hour. Sora chuckled as she went to her bag and grabbed the cleanest clothes she could find. It was going to be a long day.

After eating a hearty breakfast Sora and Gennai went outside and sat underneath the large oak tree and meditated for a quite sometime.

"I want you to have a clear mind before we begin today. Just think about your tasks, don't stress over the point that you're fighting your friends. Remember, you won't hurt them; you'll only make them stronger. Let us begin." He told her.

Sora took a deep breath as she felt all her worries evade her. She saw flashes of her fears as she sank deeper inside herself. Her thoughts of her mother worrying, and not being able to run the shop without her. Her teammates trying as hard as they can to win the summer title without her. Matt facing the darkness alone. T.K. feeling abandoned by his brother. And her thoughts of Tai, hoping that she wouldn't disappoint him after waiting all these years for her. She took one final breath and slowly opened her eyes to the most beautiful sunrise she had ever seen.

* * *

Sora had regrettably taken down Mimi and Joe within fifteen minutes, and didn't even break a sweat. She apologized to them as they walked away, Mimi pouting as she headed back in, and Joe hanging his head. It was in that half an hour, Sora started to hate what she became, but Gennai stood by reminding her that what doesn't hurt them can only make them stronger.

Fighting Izzy was like playing a game of chess. You always had to think three or four steps ahead. Izzy, being smarter than the average teenager, was a fierce competitor. Any attack she summoned he saw five steps ago and knew how to counter it. But, like in chess, it's always that one little piece that you play no attention to, that royally screws you in the end. It was when MegaKabuterimon was about to release his Lightening Wave when Garudamon had her back turned that Sora released an incredible amount of power and forced the a hurricane-like wind towards MegaKabuterimon causing him to land in the water beneath him, thus shocking himself with his own attack. He de-digivolved and Garudamon quickly swept down and brought him safely to land. Sora quickly ran over to him to make sure he was still ok. As she and Izzy reached him, he gave a small encouraging smile to both of them.

"At least I lasted longer than the other two." He said meekly.

Sora and Izzy sighed with relief as Izzy took his small partner from Garudamon. Izzy turned to Sora and smiled.

"The dark forces will never know what hit them." He said as he took his partner into the house to rest.

Sora turned to her partner, who stood there patiently waiting for their next opponent.

"The next two have arrows, and I really don't feel like jumping in front of them, so try not to turn your back on them." She said as she got back into position.

T.K. and Kari put up as much of fight as Izzy. At times Sora actually began to worry that Garudamon might actually de-digivolve. It was in those times that Sora actually had to step in and help her partner. Whether it was sending their arrows of course or ripping T.K. and Kari's digivices out of their hands to give their partners a temporary weakness and allowing Garudamon to forcefully attack. All in all they both out lasted the others by a considerable amount of time.

The next battle is one that Sora had been dreading all day. She didn't want to fight Tai, let alone MetalGreymon. She saw Tai as one of the most powerful digidestined to date, sure he pushed his partner at times, but he always knew what he was doing and that made him such a strong leader, and a great friend. Sora had her back turned to him when he came out, she didn't want to watch this battle. She didn't want to see them get hurt. She heard Tai help Agumon digivolve to his Ultimate level, and the fight began. She heard MetalGreymon fire his Giga Blaster, and saw them land in the water a few hundred feet from her. It was when she heard Garudamon yell out in pain after being hit by a Mega Claw attack that she turned around, and watched in horror as her partner fell from the sky.

With tears falling from her eyes, Sora summoned as much of her power that she could to aid her friend. The air around her began to glow; Sora's eyes flashed a bright crimson, as her hair gently flew around her face, she began to sing a soft tune. It was then that Garudamon began to shine in the same light. Her descent to the waters below was halted as she slowly turned in the air. Before everyone eyes they watched as Garudamon digivolved into Phoenixmon.

Phoenixmon was regarded as a mythical bird in the Digital World. She is a digimon with four golden shining wings, and she is regarded by holy digimon and bird digimon alike as the greatest digimon to fight evil. Sora watched as her new partner stretched out her wings and dove towards MetalGreymon emitting a massive amount of flames from her mouth. MetalGreymon barely had time to react as he was hit. Tai started to run towards his partner as Phoenixmon came swooping back down for another attack.

"Life Force." She summoned as she came closer to Tai and MetalGreymon.

"No!" Sora shouted as she used the last of her strength to stop her partner from attacking.

Tai watched as the enormous bird went from potentially dangerous to as meek as a kitten. He quickly threw out his arms as he caught the small Yokomon, before she hit the ground. Tai looked down at her as she gave him a confused look.

"Tai? What happened?" she asked.

"Yokomon, I'm so sorry." Sora said as she ran up to Tai. "I just…I mean Tai was just too close and…oh, I'm so sorry." She cried as she took her partner and hugged her.

"It's ok, Sora." Yokomon said muffled by Sora's shirt.

Sora looked up at Tai and to MetalGreymon, who was now de-digivolving back to Agumon. She watched as Agumon limped over to Tai's side.

"I just didn't want to see you get hurt." She explained as she looked down at her shoes and bit her lip.

Tai carefully put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up to look at him. He smiled at her as he tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Thanks." He said as he came closer and kissed her softly.

Sora blushed as he pulled away, but she couldn't help but let out a huge smile.

"I think that that is enough for today. Who's up for dinner?" Gennai asked them as he slowly made his way back to the house. Tai and Sora soon followed him, holding hands the entire way.

* * *

A/N: Damn I'm good….punched this sucker out in one day! Kudos to me….anyways, please review and tell me what you think….until next time….. SR 


	10. Love will Conquer

Disclaimer: Does anyone else find writing this thing as annoying as I do? I don't own a thing!

A/N: Ok, this chapter is going to be a little more mature than the others, so if you're under age I would suggest that you skip this chapter, I don't want to be sued by your parents, I have college loans to pay for, you know. With that said…enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 10: Love Will Conquer

Training that day had put everyone on edge. They were tired, sore, and worst of all, hungry. After Sora had stopped the fight between Phoenixmon and MetalGreymon, they had entered the small house to help Gennai cook. Mimi and Tai took on the task of cooking, T.K. busied himself with chopping up all the vegetables, Kari helped Joe set the table, and Izzy gathered all the ingredients needed. Sora looked around the kitchen to see who needed help when she spotted T.K. cutting in the far corner of the kitchen. She walked over to him and grabbed a knife and some of the veggies.

"You looked like you could use some help." She said as she slowly cut a pepper in half.

T.K. nodded slowly in response.

"You've been awfully quiet the past few days, T.K. What's the matter?" she asked him quietly.

The young teenager sighed as he stopped cutting and stared down at the countertop. "It's just that… I'm worried about Matt. Don't you remember the last time he did this? He ended up in some dark cave just wallowing in his own self pity? I mean what if that happens to him again? And what if he's not strong enough to get out of it?"

"Hey." Sora said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "You have to remember T.K. that we aren't the scared little kids from summer camp anymore. Most of us will be twenty soon, and not to mention that Matt has one of the strongest digimon with him. Gabumon won't let anything happen to him. He just needs some time. He'll come back, he always did." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right…you know Sora…I…I always thought of you as my big sister, and I…I was really looking forward to the day when you would really be a part of my family." T.K. said as his face slowly turned as red as the pepper he was cutting.

"We're all family here, T.K." she said referring to the others in the kitchen. "And I'll always be your big sister. No matter who I'm with." She said as she smiled at Tai.

T.K. looked over at Tai and smiled as well. Sora was right. They were all a family. And all families had a leader, a nerd, a genius, a spoiled brat, a nurturer, and even a loner. And families stick together through thick and thin.

'It's like Sora said, he'll come back. I know he will.' T.K. thought as he turned back to the vegetables.

* * *

"Tai, that's disgusting!" Mimi shrieked at the table.

"I must agree, Tai. Your table manners are atrocious. I can see everything you're trying to digest." Izzy said as slowly lowered his fork back to his plate.

"And it looks like Agumon has learned his table manners from you too." Kari laughed.

Sora laughed lightly as she watched the pair wolf down their food. Tai looked at them with his mouth so full he looked like a chipmunk.

"Affumon eeds hisss strengff." He said as he tried to swallow.

"Come again?" Joe asked.

"I said, 'Agumon needs his strength.'" Tai said as he sat back in his chair with his hand on his stomach. "I'm stuffed."

"I'm surprised you don't suffer from indigestion." Joe said as he slowly regained his appetite.

"Nah…my stomach is as hard as a rock, nothing bothers it." He said as he lifted his shirt up to reveal his slightly forming six pack.

Sora's eyes locked on his body for a good twenty seconds before she bowed her head down to hide the blush that was now creeping up her face. Tai smiled timidly at her as he lowered his shirt.

* * *

Sora fidgeted nervously outside the bathroom. Tai had excused himself from the group after dinner to take a shower. After the training today with Tai, something came over Sora. An urge, a fear to be with him. Right as Sora began another pace across the floor, Tai came out of the bathroom. His hair was wet and dripping onto his blue pajama shirt.

"Waiting up for me? It's kind of late, you know." He laughed softly.

"Um…yea…listen, can I talk to you?" She asked him softly.

Tai nodded as he led her to his room and shut the door behind them. Sora walked over to his window with her arms wrapped around herself. She watched as Gennai's house slowly sank to the bottom of the pond and watched as the fish that swam by curiously then swam in the opposite direction. She looked up and saw the reflection of the moon skimming across the top of the water. It was so peaceful down here.

"Sora?" Tai called out to her as he edged closer to her. "What's wrong?"

Sora turned and looked at him, sadness plaguing her face. "I've had a lot of things going through my mind today, Tai. And I'm scared." She whispered.

"What are you scared of?"

"You." She said as she looked straight into his eyes. "I'm scared that I'll never be good enough for you, scared that you'll leave me one day. And after training today, I realized that I'm afraid of losing you. Whatever is happening in this world is bigger than all of us, and we're practically going in blind. Matt's gone, and even though he came back the last time, I'm not so sure he'll return this time around. And you know as well as I do, anger and betrayal aside, that we need him. But Tai…" she said as she came closer to him, "I have a feeling that it's me they want, and I don't want to see anything happen to you."

"Sora, nothing is going to happen to me or to you for that matter. I promised you once that I would protect you, that promise still stands." Tai said as he put his hand on her face, cupping her cheek ever so gently. He took a step forward... and kissed her.

This was no ordinary kiss.

This was the kiss that they had been denied the night by the lake.

This was the kiss that would shatter all of the ones that had ever been shared with anyone else but each other.

This was their kiss.

The whole world seemed to slow down... Any movement that they made seemed to be twice as slow as it would have been otherwise. Tai stopped restraining himself and made the kiss deeper, which Sora welcomed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeper and deeper until they couldn't have been told apart. He pushed her up against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even deeper into the kiss. His hands rested on the small of her back, shaking. He wasn't sure where to go from here... He may not have known which step was next, he definitely knew what his destination was.

He broke the kiss. It was more like pulling himself out of a gravity well... The need to go back to her was overwhelming. He saw her eyes and longed to kiss her again... he could feel the pull of her love on him... His heart was crying out for her, but he needed to make sure of something first.

"Are you sure?"

Sora sighed and looked straight into his eyes. Then, with courage she hadn't tapped into for a long time, she nodded. It took Tai a bit of time to realize that she had actually nodded. There were feelings flowing through his body that he had never felt before... both terrifying and very, very exciting.

"You know we can't go back after this."

She nodded slowly. Tai could feel her heart racing as she pressed her body closer to him, causing him to draw in sharp breath. She was nervous... more nervous that anyone could imagine. Why did it always have to mean so much to the girl and almost always so little to the guy? Sora didn't know that Tai was having almost as much trouble as she was keeping her composure and thoughts in check. She had never presented herself like this to any man, not even to Matt. But it wasn't until now she realized that she never planned on doing it to anyone else but Tai... he was special somehow... Somehow, he was the one... The one that would take care of her. The one that would help her reach a new level of being and help her with her newfound powers... the one that would always be there... and-

"I love you, Sora."

-the one that would always love her.

She opened her eyes, looked at him, and smiled. She put her hand on his face and he closed his eyes, leaning into her hand, yearning for her touch. He put one of his own hands over hers and pressed himself into it. He kissed her palm softly and rested his cheek in it again. He opened his eyes and saw her looking at him, her eyes soft, caring, and loving. He smiled as she looked at him.

"I love you too, Tai."

He wasted no time. He kissed her, not as deep as the last time, yet just as passionate. Then, breaking the kiss again, he took her hand and began to lead her to his bed. He stopped when they stood right next to it. Sora looked at him with curiosity etched into her features, wondering what he had seen that seemed to scare him.

"Sora... I'm not so sure about this... I mean, it's not like I have..." Tai coughed and then quietly continued, "Anything that would, uh... prevent anything else..." He began to blush a deep red and Sora put her hands on his face and shook her head, kissing him.

'I take it she doesn't care... Maybe this is how it was supposed to be...' He thought.

Tai wrapped his hands around Sora's body and put his head on her shoulder, kissing her ear gently. Sora involuntarily stiffened in his arms. Tai embraced her closer to him, never planning on letting her slip away from him.

"I won't hurt you, Sora... I promise... What does happen won't be intentional... I would never hurt you on purpose." And he meant it. Tai, in his whole entire life, had never hurt Sora intentionally... she was someone that he never considered that he could or would want to hurt. All of the times he had snapped at her, punched her in the arm in a good-natured manner, or made her cry... none of those times had been intentional. And he wasn't about to start now. Not when the fate of the digital world was in her hands... Yes, two worlds were in the equation, too, but... to him... he couldn't give a care for the world if Sora couldn't live on.

Tai could have sworn that Sora almost melted in his arms.

He tilted her chin up toward him and kissed her again. He kept the kiss connected as he scooted forward until the edge of the bed hit Sora in the back of the knees. With his hands wrapped safely around Sora's waist, he slowly lowered her onto the bed, still engaged in the kiss.

He broke the kiss and took in her face... The room was dark, but the light from the moon provided enough light for him to study her. In his heart, he knew that if there was any way to tell if she was ready or not, he had to look into her eyes. As it turned out, Sora was not only ready to expose her pure self, but also the soul that had been tainted in her youth. Even though she was not naive, her innocence was still with her... With all the years that she had been with Matt, she never gave it to him. It was time for innocence to become a thing of the past... It was time for it to become something that was forgotten...

For along with innocence comes fear...

She was afraid of him.

For along with innocence comes sadness...

She had always believed she was unwanted because her innocence had stayed with her.

For along with innocence comes torture...

The torture that she felt with everyday that passed that she wasn't with him.

With the losing of her innocence...

Fear of him would not last.

She would feel wanted.

And she would be with him. The man of her dreams. The man who would cradle her in his arms and kiss her, telling her not to worry... He was there... and he would take care of her.

Tai brushed back a stray strand of hair from her forehead and cupped her cheek, still observing her face in the white light of the moon above them.

"This is something deeper than deep, Sora... This is almost more sacred than the most sacred, you know? We are the two people who will keep two worlds from being destroyed... That means so much, Sora... It may not give us power, but it will give us something... new. Something that we never thought could happen... We both know that..."

Sora hesitated and slowly nodded. The need for him was growing stronger, but her innocence kept that fear within her... The fear that he would hurt her... although he had told her otherwise... She was afraid. Very afraid. But the need... Oh, she needed to satisfy, the need for him... The need was overwhelming... as it was with him.

"Are you ready for me, Sora?"

With a deep, shaky breath that almost seemed big enough to make her lungs burst.

"Yes."

Tai, who was on top of her, felt her breath and realized that it had taken courage for her to do that. That it had taken courage for her to admit that she was ready. That it had taken what little conscience was left in her mind to admit with that answer that she was in need of him... and with his next words, he admitted the same.

"I've always been ready for you, Sora... Oh God, I love you."

Sora smiled softly, her face seeming angelic in the gentle light from the moon that shone down on her. He kissed her cheek, her forehead, and her lips before he rose from her.

Tai took off his shirt and then the rest of his clothes...

Love, true love had taken over from there...

* * *

That night, as he came into her, their digivices glowed with such strength that the beam rose from the depths of the waters into the night sky. Gennai sat in his living room, with the knowledge that a bond to save this world had been tied. Yet, now all he had to do was sit and wait.

* * *

In the darkness, a lone creature stood in the shadows by the lake as the light of Courage and Love reached the stars. He had found them, now it was only a matter of time before the nightmare truly set in.

* * *

A/N: sigh I hope you liked this chapter, sorry about the cliffhanger and all, but don't worry more is still to come! Just toss me a review….until next time….SR 


	11. Fighting the Demons Within

A/N: I'm so sorry that this took so long to get out, but I'm going through a lot of crap at work (FYI: Don't work for WalMart!) But I finally have a day off, and it's too hot to go out, and I'm sunburned so here's the next chapter.

Chapter 11

Fighting the Demons Within

"T.K.! Move it!" Izzy yelled as he pushed T.K. out of the way from danger.

Sora ran through the falling rubble, covering her head as she headed over to Kari to make sure she was all right.

"My leg." She said as Sora crouched down beside her. Sora gently peeled her ripped jeans away from her skin, to find a long burn traveling up her shin.

"Oh god." She whispered. "Joe! You better get over here! It'll be ok, Kari." She consoled.

"I know that. Get back out there, they need you." She said as Joe took a look at her leg.

Sora ducked as she ran back to the others. Rocks were falling everywhere from the digimon fighting above. It was when Sora looked back up that she noticed a great big pair of blue eyes staring back at her. Her first thought was Matt, but when the figure backed up to show his childish form, Sora knew she was in trouble.

Sora watched as Lucemon stood up and gave her an eerie smile as he started to glow. Right before her eyes Sora watched as this child-like digimon digivolved into a figure that was half angel and half demon, and that eerie smile was still plastered o his face.

"They say that you have a special gift. One that connects you and your digimon in a way that no other has ever experienced. I'd like to see this for myself." He said as he shot an orb of light holding Sora up against a tree. "Perhaps your young lover will help us."

Lucemon lifted his other hand and forced Tai to the ground. Tai was truing to pry the invisible force that was weighing down upon his neck, struggling to breathe.

"Show me." Lucemon demanded.

"It doesn't work that way!" Sora yelled back at him watching as Tai's efforts to be free were weakening.

"Show me! Or he dies…" he warned as he gripped Tai harder.

"Sora…just…do it…" Tai panted.

Sora looked to Tai and quietly pleaded with him. She knew that she wouldn't be able to control her powers, but if that meant that Tai would be safe, then so be it. She looked to Lucemon and stared deep inside his wretched soul and saw all the horrible things he had done in the past. Slowly her eyes began glow a fiery red and the wind around her picked up. All battles ceased and gazed upon the young girl that soon began to unleash the demons within. The calm but fierce Garudamon slowly began to evolve into a legendary beast that would soon become unstoppable.

Lucemon peered back at the young girl which he once held captive with great ease, but now found himself straining to hold her back. Slowly his grip around Tai had loosened and was now focusing all his strength to keep this girl from killing him with her bear hands. He watched as the fire in her eyes grew, her hair wiped wildly around her face, and in the last few seconds he watched as her digimon annihilated his fellow lords and descended upon himself.

The digidestined watched as Sora tried to regain control of her powers, but found it impossible. Tai ran over to her side, and tried to shake Sora back to her normal self. Soon he found Sora grabbing his arms painfully and looking straight at him.

"Sora…what…come on, you can do this. Try Sora!"

Sora shook her head and shoved Tai away from her.

"Run." She whispered to them. "Run!"

She could no longer hold it back. She watched in what seemed like slow motion as the digidestined tried to run from the scene, but her rage soon engulfed them, and took their lives just as easily as the Dark Lords. Sora screamed in agony, as she finally took control of her powers. But it was too late. She dropped to her knees, unable to look at her friends as she wept into her hands. Sora found herself shaking, but it wasn't from shock. It felt as if someone was physically shaking her.

When she opened her eyes she found herself back in her bedroom. She sat up, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. She looked over and found Tai sitting next to her with his hand on her arm.

"Are you all right?" he asked her quietly/

Sora put her hand to her chest, as if it would help her slow her heart rate down. "Yeah…it was just a dream."

"It must have been a pretty bad one. You were screaming, and crying. You want to tell me about it?" He asked her as he rubbed her back.

"No. I'm all right. Sorry I woke you. I'm just going to get a glass of water." She said as she shifted to the side of the bed.

"You might want to put something on first." Tai told her as she started to stand.

It was then that Sora remembered what had happened earlier that evening. She blushed as she reached for her clothes. Once she dressed, she quietly walked down the hall to the kitchen. As she filled a glass of water, she felt she was no longer alone. She turned around to find T.K. leaning in the doorway.

"You're up awfully early." Sora said as she took a sip from her cup.

"Yeah, well some of us are light sleepers. And it doesn't help when people have nightmares and wake up screaming in the night." He said as he opened the refrigerator.

"You heard that, huh?" She said as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Sora, I think the whole digiworld heard you. Well, except the others who were blessed with being deep sleepers." T.K. said as he grabbed a banana.

"Sorry." She said apologetically.

"No, it's ok. It's not like you can help it." He said as he waved off her apology.

They sat there quietly for a few minutes. Sora gazed to her left and stared out the window to watch the first rays of sunlight peering over the horizon. She found herself more relaxed now as she watched the sky change colors, and the smell of T.K.'s banana entered her nose. She sighed as she took another sip from her cup.

"Are you scared?" T.K. asked suddenly.

Sora turned to face him, and found him concentrating very hard on his banana peel, as if trying to avoid her gaze so she would see just how terrified he was. The way he asked the question reminded Sora of just how much younger he was from her. Even though T.K. out grew her a few years ago, and he acted more mature than any sixteen year old she knew, she had to remind herself that he was just that… a kid, well not really a kid, but too young to have to go through all the pain and death that they have seen these past eight years. Too young to have the weight of two worlds always resting on their shoulders.

"Yeah, I am." She whispered as T.K. looked at her with a surprised face.

But before he could say anything, his eyes turned towards the window. His face scrunched with confusion as he rose from his seat to get a closer look.

"Whoa, have you ever seen the sky so black?" T.K. asked her as peered out the window.

"That's odd. The sun was just coming out a few minutes ago." Sora said as she too left her chair and joined T.K. at the window.

She watched as the charcoal clouds rolled in from above them. Then suddenly a great flash of lightening along with a loud roar of thunder cracked just above them. T.K. and Sora both ducked as the thunder continued to rumble. Soon after the crash of thunder, the digidestined emerged from their rooms, hair astray, and wiping the sleep from their eyes. Gennai pushed through the sea of young teenagers, wrapping his robe and made his way to his back door. He watched the skies closely, and then turned his head slightly to the digidestined.

"Tai, Davis, why don't you go and find some candles. I have a feeling we will be sitting in the dark soon. As for the rest of you, let's try and make some breakfast before we lose power." He said in a calm voice.

As the destined turned to prepare the meal, Gennai stopped Sora and took her into the living room.

"Gennai?" Sora asked him as he led her to the nearest chair and turned his back to her.

"It is extremely important that you tell me the truth, Sora. I need to know…are you ready?" he asked quietly.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Sora asked.

Gennai turned to her. And in that moment Sora could have sworn he had aged another twenty years in a matter of minutes. Gennai sighed and looked deep into her eyes.

"Ready for war."

Sora looked at him for a moment in confusion, and then made a quick glance to the storm outside.

"It has begun." Gennai said.

"I'm ready." Sora said.

"For all of our sakes, I hope you are." He said as he left for the kitchen where he could smell the fast cooking of pancakes.

A/N: well, there you go. Once again sorry it took so long….I'll try to get the next one out soon. Til then….review!


End file.
